Sakura no Eda
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: A story of Byakuya's changing feelings for Rukia, and the conflicts which arise. Quote: "He was surprised that when he saw her, he did not feel brotherly affection. Nor did he feel happy to be fulfilling Hisana's last wish. He looked on this child and was reminded of what he had lost."
1. Chapter 1

Sakura no Eda ("A Branch of Sakura")

Chapter 1

If asked directly, Kuchiki Byakuya would say that he had no comment to make about his life, either good or bad. Being born a noble, he had always been taught that less was more in terms of idle chatter, or sentimental naval-gazing. As for how he felt, deep down where he rarely even admitted it to himself, he had understandably had a lot of ups and downs.

By the time he was in his fifties, he considered himself to be the ideal head of Kuchiki family, a fact which was a source of great pride for him. At that time, all his childish impatience and anger was (mostly) behind him, he was a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, he was one of the most elite men in Soul Society, noble, wealthy, educated and talented, and all in all he had no complaints about how he lived his life. Then, in one instant, that peaceful self-assuredness was shattered forever.

As he walked through a street in Rukongai during his rounds, he happened to glance on the other side of the street. A girl was walking there, holding her hands to her chest as if in pain, and though she continued walking steadily, it was clear she was fighting to stay standing. Byakuya was about to turn away to save himself the tiniest flicker of unease when he saw such conditions in this area, but something made him look just a fraction of a second longer than normal. And thus, his fate was sealed.

The girl looked up. Her large, dark eyes immediately met Byakuya's. Suddenly his chest felt both pained and thrilled at the same time. Her expression when she looked at him, while tinged with pain, was so soft, and somehow compassionate, even though she did not know him. Her small lips parted, and it seemed she was about to speak. At that moment, a rickshaw passed between them and he lost sight of her for a moment. By the time it passed, Byakuya's heart leapt into his throat in panic. She had collapsed on the road.

That was how he met the woman who changed his heart forever. He took her home and, despite the vehement objections of his family (which, in the past, he would have likely raised himself), had his personal physician examine her. However, the news he brought was grave. Healing kidou was not a panacea, it still had most of the problems of lower world science, and only aided with speed of healing and reiatsu. This girl, who called herself Hisana, was months from death if she did not receive treatment, he said. Byakuya at first felt relieved that they had found her in time, not knowing much about medicine, and so he did not understand the implication of the word, "cancer". _Without_ treatment, the physician stressed, she would not live out the year. But even with treatment, he allowed perhaps only half a dozen years.

Byakuya could not accept this news at first. His whole body felt pained, it was difficult to breathe, and to his own disbelief, despite having only met her that afternoon, he was almost moved to tears. He took it in quietly for a moment. Eventually, he nodded and said, "Do what you can."

The next day, he went to visit her before he began his duties. He knocked twice, and entered without waiting for her permission. Surprisingly, though she was still in bed, she was sitting up and her color was much improved from when he first saw her. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and the color there made her eyes seem larger and even more charming. Her lips were more subtly pink, and her mouth, like most of the rest of her, was tiny. Her dark hair fell partly in her face, and somehow only enhanced this compassionate quality the Byakuya felt in her presence.

She looked confused and embarrassed when he came in. "Are you…Kuchiki-dono?" she asked in a sweet, soft voice.

Byakuya's chest tightened at hearing her voice. "You may call me by my first name, there are many Kuchiki in this household." He said this while knowing it was completely incorrect, the head of the family should always be referred to by surname by outsiders. But she merely blinked. He realized she might not know it. "It is Byakuya," he said, hiding his embarrassment.

She shook her head. "Forgive me, it is not that. I…I am sorry, I don't…know how I came to this house." She glanced aside, calmly folding her hands in her lap. "I certainly remember meeting you in the street," she said.

Byakuya swallowed, feeling a thrill of excitement that she had remembered.

"I knew your name even then." Now she blushed. "Forgive me, but I am sure there is hardly a woman in Western Rukongai who does not know your face, Kuchiki-dono. To even see one so beautiful as you there, when I was in such pain, I was truly grateful. And yet…" she looked around hesitantly and wrung her hands. "…Kuchiki-dono, could you tell me why I am here? And why my pain feels so much better?"

Now that the conversation was directed his way again, he briefly panicked because he wasn't sure what to say. Besides which, what was the actual answer to that question? He hadn't even considered it.

"I had a concern that encountering my reiatsu so suddenly may have contributed to your collapse. The Kuchiki house does not shirk responsibility," he said, relieved that he had thought of a credible lie.

Now her blush only seemed to increase, and she cast her sweet eyes down. He wanted her to look at him again. "I am so sorry. I can never thank you enough, nor do I deserve such kindness. Truly," she added, and her voice trailed off. Even at a distance, Byakuya could see the pain that flickered there. And then, as he watched, a single, large tear fell down her cheek.

Without thinking, he knelt beside her. "Why do you cry?"

She blinked in surprise to see him so close, as he was sure she was blushing harder than ever now. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, smiling unconvincingly. She pressed her sleeve briefly against her eye to stem the tears, and later he thought she may also have been hiding her face out of embarrassment. "But truly, Kuchiki-dono. You may have saved my life, it is a debt I can never repay. Please, tell me if there is anything I can do for you."

Byakuya swallowed. He knew it was insanity, what he was considering saying at this moment. He knew it was unforgivable in the eyes of his family, and even himself. And at the back of his mind, he knew that she likely had no similar feelings for him. But even knowing all these things did not stop the words that bubbled up out of him.

"Become my wife," he said.

She did not seem to comprehend his words at first. Then confusion, and disbelief, and finally pain returned to her features. Without looking away from him, she began to cry in earnest. With a soft sob, she covered her face in his hands and her shoulders shook. Tears dripped between her fingers onto the blankets.

Byakuya felt guilt hit him like a rock in the stomach. Though he was not a humble man, even he was aware that not every woman must necessarily fall in love with him at first sight. Clearly she, at any rate, was not of that category. He'd done something cruel. She looked so hurt. He started to lower his head, but then she spoke.

"This…" she whispered. Then she met his eyes again. "This would please you?"

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

She cast her gaze down again, still crying. She shook her head. "Such a thing…the gift of myself as a wife is not worthy of your gift of my life. Even if it were, to a person like you, Kuchiki-dono, a marriage to such a low commoner would be much more a curse than a gift." She looked up at him with such sweet, terrible compassion that it almost broke his heart. "I don't understand…you've been so kind to me…how could such a thing repay your kindness?"

Slowly, and with a trepidation that he had never known before that moment, he covered her hand in his, as it lay in her lap. Her cheeks went bright red, and she froze. She even stopped crying.

"It would please me," he said softly. "But you may refuse. You may, but…" He glanced down and observed her tiny hand in his. "…I hope you will not."

After that, she held his gaze for a long time. Slowly, she had begun to cry again, but now she was also smiling. In a gesture that a noble woman would never contemplate, she picked up his hand in both of hers and placed it over her heart. He watched her with wide eyes as she met his with ones sparkling with tears and said, "If it is your wish, then I will never leave your side." Then her smile widened a little and she gave the smallest of happy laughs. "Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya's heart ached with such a stream of dissonant emotions, and he gritted his teeth. All he could do was gently kiss her hair, and pull her head against his chest. He wanted to be everything for her. It was unfathomable. They had only just met, and yet she was so dear to him. And then her words struck his heart badly. "Never"…if only his doctor had been wrong…

He had never met anyone like Hisana. There was no veil behind her actions, no ulterior motive, and no false kindness. She was pure and compassionate all the time, with everyone, even those who were cruel to her, though Byakuya did his best to nip that problem in the bud. Nameless commoner though she may have been, his family could hardly have hoped for a more lovely and gentle creature to be his wife. That nagging guilt that Byakuya felt towards his family, towards the rules and honor he loved so much, he managed to keep at bay each day. It was eased by seeing Hisana's smile. He had never felt so happy.

About a year into their marriage, Hisana's condition started to worsen. But when his physician examined her, he said something strange. While talking to Byakuya privately, he said that the treatment was not as effective as it should be, and he suspected that the reasons might be psychological. Once he said this, Byakuya immediately thought about those times, so often now, when he would find Hisana farther and farther from the main house, until eventually she left the grounds completely, walking toward Rukongai. She had left the grounds twice now, while he was away, and he was considering placing someone on guard to watch her. However, when he heard this news, the pain in his heart deepened, and he knew he could not deny her.

One time, Byakuya raced home as it started to rain, and found her knelt on the ground in the streets of Rukongai, soaked through, feverish and barely conscious. He brought her back, and made sure she was treated immediately. Later that evening, as he was sitting at her bedside holding her hand, she confessed to him the story about her baby sister. He was stunned, but he accepted this knowledge. He told her he would have men search for the child, so she wouldn't have to go out like that again. At the time, she hesitantly agreed. But her eyes were distant, and her resolve did not last.

Byakuya knew from watching her that the reason she was so desperate was because she knew she did not have much more time. What he did not know was what she was so desperate for. Byakuya had never lived in hardship, had rarely left his own family's house in fact, so he did not understand, nor could he, what had driven Hisana to abandon baby Rukia in the first place. Nor could he understand her guilt at having found a place of warmth and safety, and being unable to share it with her only family. But he was to understand much of this soon enough.

A day came, in their fifth year of marriage, when Hisana became unable to search any longer. She collapsed one final time, and never rose from that bed again. She told Byakuya to keep looking if he could, and that if he found Rukia, she begged him to please look after her as a brother. She wanted to keep her identity from Rukia since she did not feel she deserved the title of older sister. Her last words that she whispered to him, with a weakened voice that was a mere shadow of the sweet song it used to be, were ingrained on his heart forever. At the same time, though he allowed himself sadness, he became more and more twisted up inside with hate for the world that had hastened her death. And he swore he would do whatever he could to make sure her soul was at peace.

Not long after, one of his servants brought to him news of a student in the shinigami academy who was almost the living image of Hisana herself. From his grief, he saw a brief glimpse of light. He wasted no time, and went to the school with his entourage to go through with plans he had been making for some time, for accepting her into the Kuchiki family as an adoptive sister.

He was surprised that when he saw her, he did not feel brotherly affection. Nor did he feel happy to be fulfilling Hisana's last wish. He looked on this child and was reminded of what he had lost. Reminded of the differences between the two, how she would never be anything like his Hisana. And this was how he stayed for a long time.

For one thing, she did not seem happy at all to be accepted into the Kuchiki family, the total opposite of her sister's reaction. She was clearly trying to be grateful, but more than anything seemed uncomfortable with being a noble. She barely looked at Byakuya for the first few months. Several times he saw her trying to make conversation with a commoner with red hair and ostentatious tattoos. The man would smile hesitantly, but end the conversations quickly. To Byakuya's eyes, it was obvious he was being considerate of her. To Rukia's, he could tell, all she was able to perceive was that she was being abandoned.

One evening, at dinner, she spoke to him of her own will for the first time. "Byakuya nii-sama," she murmured softly.

His gaze flicked up in annoyance, and she shrank beneath it.

"I do not mean to be rude, but I have been wondering…is it not…painful for you? Having me here, I mean."

His eyes narrowed, partly annoyed, as always, at her boorish and masculine way of speaking. "What do you mean?"

She blushed, clearly panicking a little from his reaction. "It's no bother if you do not wish to answer. It's just…if it were me, who had lost someone I loved…seeing someone who looked like that person every day would be far more painful than it would be enjoyable. Though…I realize that's only me. No…I apologize, please forget I said anything."

Byakuya gauged her expression for a moment. But he sighed lightly through his nose, then he continued his dinner heedlessly.

One way in which Rukia was different from Hisana was the way in which she handled the bullying that she received after joining his household. Although Hisana was gracious about it, Byakuya almost always found out about it. But it was many months before he realized that Rukia was receiving even worse treatment.

She was late one morning when they were meant to go to the Seireitei together as usual. He waited several minutes, but Byakuya had never been a patient man, and decades of life had not changed that. He sent a servant to ask what she was doing. She returned, merely saying that Rukia-sama was having difficulty getting up this morning, and that Byakuya should go on ahead. He sighed. He was going to leave it at that, but this time his annoyance took over. In truth, this was not the first time she had been late. He would instruct her once and for all that it was unacceptable to be late for work (or to keep him waiting).

Byakuya reached her room and slid open the door without knocking. She gasped as he entered.

"Nii-sama…" she murmured. She was sitting on the floor. Soon, he realized why.

Her white tabi socks were stained with blood. Then he saw her sandals, similarly stained, and just visible were tiny needles, which likely would not have been perceptible until one stood up. She blushed and gritted her teeth in shame as he saw.

"Nii-sama, forgive me, please go ahead without me for now. I will join you presently."

Anger surged in his gut, and for the first time, he felt protectiveness sweep through his veins. "How many times has this happened?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

She shivered. Hesitantly, she said, "It is nothing. Please do not trouble yourself."

"Rukia," he said harshly. She jumped. "Do not try to deceive me. Answer my question."

She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a moment. "Two or three times."

He felt anger rise again. "No. Not this particular trick. I mean how many times have they tried to make you miserable?"

Rukia looked conflicted. "I…don't know. It's hard to count." His jaw tightened with rage. "But I don't resent them. Please don't worry yourself over this, it is nothing."

Byakuya tightened his fists for a moment. "You should be able to use kidou to heal that yourself. I'll send for some new sandals. Then you are to report for duty as always. Is that clear?" he asked her coldly.

She lowered her head. "Yes, Nii-sama," she murmured.

It did not take Byakuya long to discover all who were responsible. Those who were servants, he fired without a moment's hesitation. But unfortunately there were some members of his family who had joined in the bullying as well. When he found all responsible, he came to realize how much Rukia had been enduring all on her own. As for those members of his family, he promptly put the fear of god into them, and hoped that would be enough.

Several days of peace passed after that, and though Byakuya barely noticed at first, Rukia's attitude toward him changed a little. Though she still seemed apprehensive around him, she also began to look him in the eyes more often, and even smiled when she did so. The first time she did this, his eyes widened and it was enough to make him pause. For the first time, he saw Hisana reflected in her features. It was a complicated feeling. Yet once again, those irrational feelings he once felt began to surface again. No, she was not Hisana. But she was part of her, and he would not abandon her.

He was just feeling like things between them had reached a comfortable medium when it happened. Rukia disappeared in the lower world. At first he was caught between feeling protective and being enraged that she had gone against their laws. Still, he promised himself he would simply retrieve her, and deal with the legalities after that. And then he heard the reason she had vanished; she had either given her powers, or they had been taken away…by a human. To Byakuya, either case was inexcusable. Despite accepting her into his household, and even into his heart to some extent, she had betrayed all of Soul Society, made a mockery of what it was to be a shinigami. Even for Hisana's sake, could he forgive her? Would he break his vow to his parents to save someone he still had mixed feelings for?

Unfortunately, he already knew the answer. He knew that if he had the choice, no matter what the consequences to him personally, no matter how betrayed he felt, he would try to save her. And so he did, at first. He appealed on her behalf to the Office of the 46. He was surprised that they refused to hear him out, but there was nothing he could do now. Much though it tore him up inside, this was not his problem alone. The burden he bore was far greater than that of his own feelings. And after all the courage it had taken him to disobey his house and sense of honor twice, he knew he could not do it a third time.

Though he did not realize it himself, the stress of this situation was making his temper even shorter than normal. For that reason, he nearly let Renji die as a result of his injuries from fighting Kurosaki Ichigo. He was grateful after the fact for Ichimaru Gin's intervention, though he would die before admitting it. He spent more time together with Hisana, at her shrine. It pained him deeply to be with her when he knew he was betraying her, but he needed her strength. And he needed to remind himself that he would always love her, even if he could not fulfill her expectations of him. Each day, he asked for her forgiveness.

The one to save him from these feelings was one he never would have expected. When Kurosaki Ichigo shattered his blade, Byakuya simultaneously felt a huge weight lifted from his heart. He had done everything he could to obey the law, and his vow to his parents. But Rukia had still been saved. That meant he did not have to fight anymore. He could admit to himself that she was already dear to him, even if her presence still pained him. Then that bastard Ichimaru tried to destroy that fragile peace.

Byakuya's sword was shattered. There was only one way he could protect Rukia from Shinsou's strike. He did so without hesitation. Even as he felt his organs pierced, knowing Rukia was safe in his arms, and that he had fulfilled his promise, filled up his chest with relief and contentment. Shinsou left his body, and though he tried to hold on, he felt his consciousness slipping away. Rukia held him in her tiny arms, and he was satisfied.

He expected he would die up on that hill. For that reason, he told Rukia what he had promised he wouldn't. She held his hand, with a gentleness he never expected from her, and though he thought he would die then and there, he was at peace.

To his own chagrin in many ways, he did survive. Now that it was all over, it seemed so silly. Even though he knew that 99 times out of 100, he would still have done the same thing, it seemed so clear to him now that Rukia was precious and must be protected. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe hereafter.

When they both returned to the Kuchiki mansion, mostly healed, Byakuya realized that Rukia had stopped looking afraid of him. Even though she had hardly any reiatsu, and it must have been hard to breathe around him, she often smiled at him in a sort of embarrassed way as he passed. It was difficult for him to tell from up close, but any outsider could see that her devotion to him had increased tenfold.

One day, as Byakuya was relaxing in his room, practicing his shodou, he felt Rukia's reiatsu approaching. She rarely approached him on her own. Curiously, he turned toward his door as she knocked on it.

"Nii-sama? May I come in?" she asked through the door.

Byakuya frowned. "If you like," he said gruffly, though nevertheless he was interested.

Smiling, she opened the door. Byakuya's eyes widened. In her small arms, she carried a large branch of a tree. It was covered in sakura blossoms. He had completely forgotten that it was the season.

She smiled wider at his reaction and then said, "It's not very suited to ikebana, though I know Nii-sama is very skilled at that. But when I saw that it had fallen, I couldn't resist the urge to show it to Nii-sama." She finished saying this, and then her joy faded and she blushed, letting her gaze fall. "Well…perhaps it is a little childish. I'm sorry. I'll take it outside."

"Rukia," Byakuya said, stopping her as she turned toward the door. Byakuya could not help the surge of joy he felt at her consideration for him. He said gently, "Please place it on the mantle."

Rukia's eyes widened, and briefly her blush deepened. Then joy spread over her face again. She carefully placed it at an angle so the most blooms were visible. "Is that all right?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded. "That will do. Thank you, Rukia."

Now her whole face went red. She stammered for a moment. "Uh…oh, it's nothing. Well, I won't trouble you." She turned to leave again.

"If you like, you may join me in shodou practice," Byakuya said, drawing her attention again.

She turned to look at him in surprise, and he thought she looked happy to be invited. But then her gaze lowered. "Calligraphy is not my strong suit, Nii-sama."

"All the more reason to practice," he answered. He produced another sheet of paper and placed it on the opposite side of the small table where he was working. "If you're not busy, I would enjoy the company."

Rukia's eyes went wide, and she blushed again. She smiled a little. "Yes, Nii-sama."

Rukia was not lying when she said shodou was not her strong suit. She was not abysmal, not as bad as Renji for example, who Byakuya wished many times would take lessons, but neither was she particularly skilled. Byakuya soon abandoned his own practice to help and critique her. Without either one realizing, the time passed swiftly and comfortably, the afternoon turned into evening, and soon Byakuya's servants were calling them to dinner.

Byakuya sighed. They had made some progress, but more importantly, he was enjoying this time with Rukia. He didn't know when the next time would come when she was brave enough to approach him. And Byakuya knew he would not approach her, for many reasons. In any case, he started to set aside their work, when Rukia's hand touched his wrist. A flash of heat passed through his body, completely unwarranted. He prayed Rukia did not notice.

But in a normal tone, she said, "Please let me do that, Nii-sama. You are still injured."

He would have denied it, but the fact was, it still hurt to reach out very far. That, and he wanted an excuse to leave before her, so he didn't have to deal with the strange feeling he had just felt. He nodded. "Very well. I'll see you at dinner."

She smiled up at him as he stood. "Yes."

Byakuya strode quickly through the halls of his mansion, trying to banish that earlier sensation. She was not Hisana. Even if they were not related by blood, she was still his sister. Fleeting though it was, what he had just felt was unacceptable, disgusting. Of course, as he knew from experience, though they were feelings he felt rarely, these sensations were ones that his logic had little or no effect on. Which was why, when she came to his room again the next day, for help with her shodou, he was unable to refuse.

They rarely spoke, but for Byakuya's critiques, but Byakuya found himself very content when he was in her presence. A very different feeling than the thrilling exhilaration and burning affection he had felt with Hisana. But then again, their appearances were so similar, he couldn't be sure he wasn't getting confused. And then one day, that trace of confusion shattered painfully.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, as she practiced the "wisdom" character yet again. "I won't mind if you don't want to talk about it, but…I don't believe you ever told me how you met Hisana-sama."

Byakuya didn't realize that his hand tensed as it was laying on the table. He took his time, trying to answer this logically. But the mention of his lost love when he was just starting to feel affection again struck a deep fissure in his heart, and his bitterness returned.

"I met her in Rukongai," he answered simply.

It was obvious from Rukia's expression when she looked up at him that that was far from answering her question. Nevertheless, she lowered her head, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. Please forget I said anything."

Byakuya frowned at her for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

She considered, her brush halting. "I suppose…I'm just curious about my sister. And the woman Nii-sama loved." Here she blushed briefly though he could see she was trying to hide it. Why would she blush? he wondered. "I just have difficulty imagining someone Nii-sama could love. It's hard to believe it was someone from Rukongai, who looks like me." Byakuya's chest started to ache the more she spoke. "Especially when there are so many beautiful, rich, powerful and impressive women in the Seireitei. So I was thinking…she must have been an extraordinary women to gain Nii-sama's love."

Byakuya could not admit that he, as well as his entire family, had long pondered that very question. But it was not something he had an answer to. So, steeling himself against the pain, he hesitantly opened his heart once again, just a little.

"When I first saw her…" he said, and Rukia immediately perked right up. Byakuya continued with a quiet honesty he rarely used, "It was her eyes that drew my attention. They were difficult to describe." He paused for a moment to sort his feelings. "I do not know when, or if, my feelings were ever returned, but she always behaved as if she loved me. In the end, I had little choice in the matter. But…I was happy."

Rukia was staring at him with wide eyes. As he glanced at them, he noticed they were glistening slightly, as if she might start to cry. But she did not. She looked away in contemplation. "So…that's the kind of woman my sister was?"

"More than that. But yes, that was how we met."

"Hm. Now that I hear this, I can understand," Rukia said softly. After that, she paused for a long time. At last she said, "I wish she were still here."

Byakuya lowered his gaze as his throat closed up briefly. "As do I."

After that day, slowly, Byakuya began to reveal small things about Hisana. The truth was, he'd never told anyone these things before, what each day with her was like, and the depth and scale of his feelings. But strangely, although Rukia was rapt through most of the things he talked about, especially about her sister's personality, when he came to speak of his feelings, somehow she always seemed to look elsewhere. She was not impolite enough to ask him to stop, but Byakuya could tell she did not like to hear it. Then why, he wondered, was she talking to him like this at all?

Several days later, someone called on the Kuchiki house. The servants brought the visitor into the waiting hall, and Byakuya went to meet him. He knew the name; Fujiwara Ryouma. He was the next head of the Fujiwara household, but only in his early thirties, and had just graduated from the shinigami academy. Not even a seated officer yet. And none of this explained why he had come here alone, without his father. It was slightly improper, and therefore already irksome to Byakuya, and he could not imagine what he might want.

Byakuya entered the room and found him examining one of the pieces of art on the walls. Byakuya did not make his presence known, simply staring in irritation at him and waiting for him to turn around.

He did in moments, and jumped. "Oh!" he said, laughing a little. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. "Kuchiki Taichou. Fancy meeting you here."

Byakuya could not have been more annoyed. This man was to be the next head of a noble family, yet he was waving his emotions around like a parade flag. It was extremely irritating. Fujiwara looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, as all shinigamis looked far younger than they were. He was not particularly tall, nor extraordinarily handsome, in Byakuya's opinion. He had shaggy black hair that partly shaded his eyes, but his expressions were bright and optimistic. He was almost Byakuya's polar opposite. Byakuya didn't like it.

"What is your business?" Byakuya asked bluntly.

Fujiwara flinched and calmed down a little. He cleared his throat. "Excuse my manners. I'm actually here to see Rukia-chan."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Rukia-chan"? he thought with incredulity.

"Is she at home?"

Byakuya glared silently down at the younger man for a time. Fujiwara seemed to shrink under his gaze, looking more and more nervous. Finally Byakuya asked, "What is your business with her?"

Fujiwara swallowed. "Um…no business in particular. I just came to visit."

"In that case-" Byakuya was about to say, in slightly more polite wording, that he was to get his ass off of his property that instant, but then the door to the main house opened. Rukia stepped out.

She smiled. "Oh, Ryouma!" she said.

Byakuya's eyes widened with rage. "Ryouma"?

"How are you?" she asked him.

Fujiwara immediately perked up again. "Rukia-chan! Good to see you again. I didn't see you for a while after that, and I remembered where the Kuchiki estate was from visiting with my father. I hope you don't mind."

I mind, Byakuya growled internally.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya briefly, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. Is it all right if my friend comes in for a while?"

Byakuya glared down at her. There was nothing that would annoy him more than having this uneducated lout in his house. The fact that he was referring to Rukia by her first name without an honorific (or rather with an endearment), and even more so that she was returning the gesture, also made Byakuya's blood boil. But Fujiwara was from a good family, and refusing him might make waves. He decided it was Rukia's business.

"As you wish," he said, and swept back inside the house again, unaware himself that he was pouting.

This young lout became a common sight after that. Rukia stopped getting shodou lessons. The more this went on, the deeper the hole in Byakuya's chest grew. The way their friendship, if it was that, was growing, it would seem that this Fujiwara Ryouma had intentions to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage. Even thinking it made Byakuya's stomach twist. He kept telling himself that, much though he disliked him personally, Fujiwara was soon to be the head of a noble family, and if they did marry, Rukia would never worry about her livelihood every again. But is that what you really want, Rukia? he demanded in his head. A marriage to a buffoon?

Even Renji would be preferable to this idiot, he thought. Though in all honesty, he would never allow her to marry a commoner. Rukia was a noble now, and he intended to keep it that way. He did not bother to think that, although most brothers had such concerns at one time or another, there was really nothing wrong with Fujiwara Ryouma. He was a nice boy, not bad-looking, and Rukia liked him. For most brothers, that should be enough. For Byakuya, it was likely no one would ever be good enough for her.

Then, as Byakuya decided to take a stroll in the garden one afternoon, he came upon Rukia and Ryouma on a picnic blanket near the koi pond.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said, happily. Byakuya only felt bitter rejection in this brief gesture, though. "Would you sit with us?"

"Oh, good idea!" Ryouma said, smiling as well. Though he did tremble a little as Byakuya approached.

Byakuya knew he shouldn't push himself, but found himself sitting down anyway, a few feet away from both of them.

"Would you like some tea, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, with hopeful eyes.

Byakuya gave the slightest of nods.

As she prepared it, Ryouma faced Byakuya with a big smile and said, "You are so lucky, Kuchiki Taichou. I wish I had a sister like Rukia-chan."

Byakuya held back the urge to punch him in the face.

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nii-sama doesn't like effusive compliments, Ryouma."

Exactly.

"Oh…my mistake," said the idiot, smiling again. "What are you doing today, Kuchiki Taichou?"

Byakuya gave a minimal sigh. "I thought I might cut some flowers to practice ikebana."

Ryouma sighed wistfully. "I really admire anyone who can do that. I mean, I had lessons like everyone else, I just never got the hang of it."

Because you have no aesthetic sense and your mouth is loud enough to wilt the flowers.

But then, "I know," Rukia said, smiling softly to herself. "Nii-sama is the most skilled person I know."

Finally, Byakuya relaxed a bit. The private nature of her smile somehow made him feel superior to the lout, even if he wasn't sure exactly why. He accepted the tea as Rukia handed it to him, and sipped it thoughtfully.

Ryouma was looking at Rukia, absent of his usual happy-go-lucky grin. Quite seriously, he asked her, "So you like men who are artistic?"

Byakuya nearly cracked the ceramic cup in his hand. He stared at Rukia to hear her answer.

She frowned at Ryouma. "Do I like them? Sure. I'm not sure I like them better than any other type of man, though."

Byakuya's brief moment of confidence was shattered. It did not even occur to him how wrong it was that he should have so many ups and downs in a simple conversation. Nor did he think about the reason for that.

"Oh, okay," Ryouma said, smiling again. "What kind of men do you like, then?"

Byakuya and Ryouma were both suddenly fixated on Rukia. She blushed and blinked a few times. "When you say…'like'…"

"Yeah," Ryouma said, giggling. "Don't you want to say? If you don't, I won't tell you what kind of girls I like. Ha ha!"

Rukia blushed and turned demurely away. "Ryouma…in front of Nii-sama, I don't think…"

"Continue," Byakuya said, darkly.

Rukia stared at him in surprise, then blushed again. "All right…" she said. "Well…" she was quiet for a few moments, and her eyes became distant, her cheeks still touched with color. "I like…kind men." Byakuya immediately felt his stomach twist. That could not be him. "I like men who are honorable and keep their promises." Again, not him. "And I like men who can speak openly about their feelings." Byakuya's chest felt tight. He wanted to leave. He shouldn't care what sort of man his sister liked, but it was so far from himself it caused a deep wound.

Ryouma on the other hand appeared quite pleased with this information. "No kidding…" he said, with interest. "So you don't care about power or skill or any of that?"

Rukia considered. "Well, it's not like I don't like it. It's just not the most important thing."

"Want to hear my type?" Ryouma asked, devilishly.

Rukia chuckled. "Sure."

Byakuya really wanted to leave.

"I like petit girls who talk like men." He burst into laughter, though as a man Byakuya knew he was perfectly serious.

Rukia slapped him in playful annoyance. "You don't get tired of that, do you?"

To his surprise, Ryouma then turned to Byakuya. "How about you, Nii-sama?" Byakuya had to restrain himself from killing this man in front of Rukia for calling him "Nii-sama". "You have a-"

"No," Rukia said firmly. Both men looked at her. She looked to Ryouma with a trace of sadness. "Don't ask that."

Byakuya's jaw clenched for a moment. "True," he said, softly. "No one even needs to ask that question." Then he rose, and walked away. He heard Rukia call out softly to him, but he did not turn.

Rukia found him in his room later that same day. He had sent his servants out to gather flowers instead, and was now carefully cutting and arranging them. He did not acknowledge her as she entered. She stood awkwardly for a moment before she spoke.

"I sent Ryouma home."

"I see."

She wrung her hands. Suddenly Byakuya looked at her fully. It was the same; exactly the same gesture as Hisana. "Nii-sama…I'm sorry about what Ryouma said. He didn't know any better." Now that was a lie. There was not a noble family in Soul Society who did not know of their situation. Ryouma had either forgotten, or he had said it on purpose, but there was no way he didn't know. "Nii-sama, I hope you don't mind…if I continue to associate with him…"

Byakuya paused. He snapped the stem off an orchid. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why must you continue to associate with him?"

Rukia looked torn, and she wrung her hands again. "It's not that I 'must'…I just enjoy his company…"

That was the final blow for Byakuya. He rose. He walked over and grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, pressing her softly against the wall. She looked up at him with wide eyes, uncomprehending.

"Why must you have so many friends? Why am I not enough?" his voice was fading as he said this last part, as he realized just how childish he was being.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured. Then she did something that shocked him.

Rukia wrapped her arms around him. Byakuya was frozen. He had never touched Rukia this way. It had been decades since he had touched anyone this way. Against his chest, Rukia murmured, "I like to have a lot of friends. But Nii-sama, you are more important than any of them. I am yours first. So please do not worry."

Warmth washed over him, cancelling out all the bitterness he had felt until then. Somehow, when she put it that way, he didn't mind if she had friends. He still disliked that Ryouma though, and if he thought he was getting Rukia's hand he had another thing coming. Still, Byakuya's seething emotions then cooled. He returned Rukia's embrace.

They remained this way for a long time, probably too long, in retrospect. Those warm feelings were pulling Byakuya back to a time when he had first felt them, without his awareness. He held her tighter, and happened to smell her hair. His chest ached. He held her even closer, and in a barely audible voice, he murmured, "Hisana…"

Rukia froze. She pulled away. Only then did Byakuya realize what he had done. He knew it was not his imagination when he saw the tears in Rukia's eyes as she turned and ran away. And honestly, he could not blame her. He covered his eyes with his hand. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 2

Byakuya did not blame Rukia for avoiding him after that. He tried to imagine if she had said Ryouma's name while hugging him. He might never have forgiven her. So how was he ever to apologize? To start with, apologies were not his forte. Expensive gifts sometimes worked. Otherwise, he normally left things unsaid, since no one could really ostracize someone in his position, and he cared very little what most people thought of him. But with Rukia that would not work. The reason? Because he could not bear to be hated by her.

He very – very – reluctantly decided he needed some help. So he went to the person who was closest to Rukia.

"Rukia is…mad at you?" Renji asked, with a high degree of incredulity.

Byakuya closed his eyes to stave off annoyance. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Hmm…no offense, Taichou, but I don't think that likely. Rukia isn't the type to hold a grudge. Even if she was, I really can't imagine her being mad at you for any reason. What exactly did you do?"

Byakuya remained in absolute silence for almost a minute. But his atmosphere was such that, even though he was retreating a little in fear, Renji could not interrupt him. "Don't ask that question again," he said darkly. Renji nodded enthusiastically. "She was crying. Now she won't speak to me. That's all you need to know."

Suddenly Renji looked quite serious. He glanced at the ground in thought. "Rukia did that?" he murmured softly. "Taichou…I don't know what to tell you. I've never known her to act like that." Byakuya's hope sank. "But let me just say this: I won't ask what happened, but from what you've said, it sounds like she's hurt, not mad. There is a difference, and it's very important to women, trust me. There are only two things I know that help with this. Time, although in this case that may just make her resent you, and clearing the air. That's what I recommend."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, slightly perturbed that this sounded like good advice. However, "And what if she won't speak to me?"

Renji gave a wry smile. "Good question. Just do your best, I guess."

Byakuya sighed in restrained frustration and went about his day. Clearing the air…unfortunately, clearing the air in this case just meant reestablishing the fact that he had done something horrible, albeit unintentionally. He couldn't imagine how that could help anything. Eventually, he decided to simply rely on his instincts.

That evening, Rukia was returning to her room after dinner, and he followed her. She was walking quickly, no doubt so as to avoid him, so he used shunpo, and softly wrapped her in an embrace from behind. He heard her breath catch.

"Rukia," he said, gently.

She gasped again. He felt her breath coming quickly, but she did not fight.

"Rukia," he said again, more quietly.

Rukia's breathing became harsher, and he saw her close her eyes. He could just see a tear slip down her cheek.

"Rukia…Rukia…Rukia," he said, now whispering.

Slowly, with trembling hands, Rukia grasped his hands that wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest. His heart fluttered, and he felt heat surging through his body, but he could not stop now.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said at length, so softly he almost couldn't hear.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I'm not Hisana-sama."

Byakuya's heart cracked right in two. He held her trembling form in total stillness for several long moments. It couldn't be…that wasn't why she had been crying in the first place, was it? He was about to hold her even tighter to reassure her when she spoke again.

"I've been thinking for a long time, especially after you told me about your promise to my sister…that I should leave this house."

Byakuya's skin felt cold. What did she just say? Leave?

She sniffed and crudely wiped her face with her sleeve. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. Just seeing me each day. It would have been better if it was me who…" she stopped as her voice hitched, then minimally shook her head. "But I thought, if I only left the house, not the family, that you would still be keeping your promise. And that way would be much easier for you, I thought…"

What should he say? How should he stop her? In a sense, she was probably right, he would be less confused if she left. But it was so hard for him to say…that he already needed her.

He pulled her close against him. He thought he felt her temperature rise. "Rukia…stay here," he said simply.

Since Rukia knew him, she knew how significant hearing just those few words from his lips was. She started to sob again. And then Byakuya felt that familiar dangerous feeling rising. Slowly, he lifted one hand to softly stroke her hair. He leaned down to breathe in her scent. No, he realized, it was not the same as Hisana's. And though she was less graceful, less feminine than Hisana, she was in a way even more fragile, and brought out his protective side. This was bad. It felt so good to hold her.

"Nii-sama…you can let me go now…" she said quietly.

He snapped from his reverie. "Yes," he said, and pushed her away. He turned and began to walk away to hide his uncertainty. "In any case, there is no reason for you to leave. Well then, excuse me."

He thought he heard her start to say something, but he walked swiftly to his room. Once there, he stood in silence for a moment. He slowly raised a hand to grip the fabric over his chest. Perhaps he was making a mistake. It might have been better to simply let her go. And yet, he knew he could not. He would be enduring this pain a while longer.

It was not long after that that the arrancar attacks began, and Rukia asked for his permission to join Ichigo and Renji, and several others, in the lower world. He granted it without too much thought. She was a shinigami, and despite the fact that he always worried about her, he had expectations for her to grow stronger and more capable. She could only do that in battle. She had her powers back, and Sode no Shirayuki. She would be with Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. He told himself not to worry.

He tried to keep informed about the situation there even while performing his own duties. He knew that Rukia had been gravely injured by one of their higher ranking arrancar, but that Inoue Orihime had been present at the time, and healed immediately. And then the news came of Inoue Orihime's abduction. He correctly surmised, as did Yamamoto Soutaichou, what was about to happen. Six relatively powerful shinigami (as well as two humans, who Byakuya didn't really count), all of whom were friends of Ichigo, were already nearby to one of the only men outside of Soul Society who could possibly create a garganta into Hueco Mundo. It was not hard to imagine what might happen next.

When the order came, Byakuya was all too happy to retrieve Rukia. However, when he saw her, it struck his heart badly to see her expression as he did so. Additionally, the fact was that he did not dislike Kurosaki Ichigo. He did not want to see him in pain. If it were in his power, he may have helped. But Yamamoto Soutaichou's decision was correct. They needed every available shinigami for the conflict against Aizen.

Byakuya only had a few hours to decide what he would do now. If he let them be, he was fully aware that Rukia and Renji would find a way to escape Soul Society on their own. In that case, it was arguable that his duty now was to keep an eye on them. Additionally, much though he wanted Rukia to improve, Hueco Mundo was no place he ever wanted anyone he cared about to go. And every one of these Espada had strength that exceeded captains. He did not want her to go.

However, he had seen the pain in her face when she was told she couldn't help. It tore him apart to think she was making that face for another man. But Byakuya was extremely weak to any of Rukia's wishes. In the end, he found a convenient loophole in his duty, and humbly lent them his assistance. Without Rukia's knowledge, he took Renji aside briefly before they left, and made it very clear how many pieces he would be left in if anything should happen to Rukia. Renji first laughed to cover his fear, knowing Byakuya was quite serious, and then he nodded.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe, Taichou. Don't worry."

What a foolish thing to say. Asking him not to worry was bad enough, but the idea that Renji was strong enough to protect her was just as ridiculous. Byakuya let them go, still feeling horribly conflicted. Then, the orders came which stopped his worrying. He, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi and Unohana were given the opportunity to go into Hueco Mundo. He tried to look as expressionless as possible, both when he got this information, and when he met them at the 12th division to open the garganta.

As soon as they arrived, he felt his chest tighten horribly. Rukia was hurt badly. Far too badly. She did not have long. He rushed to where he felt her reiatsu, and just managed to save her life from the one trying to finish her off. Battling this man, though he was not the one who hurt her, helped work off some of Byakuya's rage. Thankfully, at the end, the 4th division found them, and Rukia and Hanatarou's lives were both saved.

Much though he knew how foolish and selfish it was that he had come here when he should be fighting Aizen, he had made a promise on the day Kurosaki Ichigo saved Rukia. A promise to himself; that he would never allow his job to be more important than Rukia's life again. Also, strange though it was to say, he was extremely grateful that Rukia would be safe here in Hueco Mundo, where he could protect her. He put his faith in Kurosaki Ichigo, and in the end, the human saved them all again, at the cost of his own powers.

The next few weeks were hard for everyone, but Byakuya was impressed with Rukia's attitude. She merely focused on training, and improved faster than he had ever seen her do so before. It was as if she knew that she would see him again. His heart ached at her determination over another man, and he tried to leave her alone. It seemed that any man would be better for her than him.

Suddenly, as he thought this, his eyes widened. What was he thinking? All this time, what had he been thinking? His own sister. There was no excuse. In shame, he went into the garden. He sat in the grass, watching the koi, in the shade of a sakura tree that was green and out of season. Before he realized it, he was doing something completely out of character, sleeping outside on the ground.

There was a simple explanation for his feelings, he thought. Emotional transference. She looked far too like her sister. And Byakuya had loved Hisana far too deeply to ever forget her. It didn't matter than their personalities and mannerisms were completely different. He admitted with shame that this was probably the cause.

But perhaps it was even worse if he was wrong. If these feelings had sprung up independently, then he was doing something horrible both to Hisana and to Rukia. In his heart, he had always told Hisana that he would never love another. How cruel it would be if he broke his word with her own blood sister. And if they had come independently…how was it he really felt? Could he admit it, even to himself? He slipped out of consciousness into an uneasy sleep with these thoughts.

He thought he was dreaming when he felt softness and warmth under his head, and opened his eyes to see Hisana smiling down at him. His breath caught, and he blinked to restore his vision. Rukia. She had taken his head into her lap, and was smiling down at him, shading him from the sun.

"Pardon me, Nii-sama," she said gently. "I hope I didn't wake you. It's just that your pale skin is so beautiful, you wouldn't want to harm it in the sun."

"Rukia…" he murmured. He felt so peaceful and happy like this, and he briefly closed his eyes again. "I didn't ask for your kindness," he said, trying to regain his cold exterior.

She paused to think for a moment. "Do you mean it's unwelcome?"

How was he to answer that? He couldn't think of an answer for many moments. At last he said, "There is no need to trouble yourself."

"Good. Because I'm not."

Byakuya was a bit frustrated at this, but he was so comfortable, he didn't want to argue. He closed his eyes, felt the cool breeze against his cheek, listened to the water in the tiny creek beside him, and breathed in the scent of grass, as well as Rukia's sweet scent. He realized he had done this for Hisana several times, but she had never done it for him. He didn't want to strain her body. Now, he felt so contented.

"Nii-sama," Rukia asked him quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think…you'll ever remarry?"

Byakuya's eyes shot open. He stared at her. And though he knew it was wrong, hope began to rise in his chest. "Why do you ask that?"

Rukia was blushing, but she was very still. "Just curious. You don't have to answer."

Byakuya watched her for a moment, then slowly closed his eyes to think. Would he ever remarry? He found it highly unlikely. Rukia was the only woman for whom he would even consider it, and that was impossible. "No," he said, coldly. "I don't think so."

Rukia was quiet. At length he opened his eyes to see what her expression was like. It nearly broke his heart. She was not crying, but her eyes were red and moist. They were cast away in dejection. She did not look surprised, but she was badly concealing sadness and despair. He could hardly believe it. Was it possible, he wasn't the only one?

Then, to his surprise, Rukia's expression calmed somewhat, and she began to gently stroke his hair. "I don't blame you, Nii-sama. Even if it hurts, I hope I can love someone like that someday."

He closed his eyes again, entranced by her sweetness. He honestly didn't know what to think now. Was she sad because she felt sorry for him? Because she wanted her dear aniki to be happy? Or else…

At that point, the idiot Ryouma started coming over again. Evidently Rukia had forgiven him for his tactlessness, though Byakuya never would. Again, Rukia's attention was drawn away from him for a time.

Then one fateful night, when the idiot had been staying later than usual, Byakuya heard Rukia cry out. He could tell from the sound of her voice that this was no playful yell. He used shunpo to cross the length of the house in an instant, and slammed open the door. What he saw nearly made him lose his mind with rage.

Rukia had been pushed down onto the floor, and was desperately holding her kimono against her body. It had been torn at the collar, revealing her shoulders and back, and everything that she wasn't currently covering with her hand. Ryouma stood over her, his hand in an unbelievable place, though Rukia was trying in vain to push it away. Rukia's face, when he entered, was streaked with tears.

Byakuya's mind went completely white for a few seconds. Ryouma looked on him with terrible fear. Then Byakuya completely forgot the existence of the zanpakutou on his hip. He grabbed Ryouma by the neck and slammed him against the floor. Byakuya smashed his fist against Ryouma's cheek. Again. Again. He rained down an endless stream of punches, until blood was flying everywhere from his fist. The would-be rapist was still alive, he could tell from the twitching and strangled breathing, but his face no longer looked human. Byakuya continued hitting him. His rational mind was gone. He only knew that this man needed to feel pain.

Finally he heard a voice. "…nii-sama!" It was Rukia. "Please, Byakuya nii-sama! If you kill him you'll go to prison! I couldn't bear it if you left, please!"

That last phrase returned him some of his sanity. He surveyed the bloody mess that had once been Ryouma's face. He was choking on blood while trying to breathe, but clearly still alive. He glared down at him and said in a terrifying whisper, "Your life has been saved by the woman you tried to rape. Think of that as you try to sleep each night."

Ryouma seemed to want to say something, but it would have been impossible to speak in his condition. Slowly, Byakuya came to his feet. It was then that the terrible guilt began to sink in; he could have prevented this. Perhaps Rukia would have been angry with him if he'd forbidden her to associate with this human garbage. But angry was better than nearly raped. Whether or not it was true, he could not help thinking this was his fault.

He knew Rukia was standing, trembling behind him, still trying to hold up her torn kimono. He removed his captain's robe. Barely looking at her, he wrapped it around her shoulders and said simply, "Come."

Though still trembling, she willingly followed him as he led her to his room. "Sleep here tonight," he said. "I'll place a barrier around the room. You will be completely safe."

He started to close the door, when a tiny voice stopped him.

"Nii-sama."

He looked back at her.

She was still shaking and clearly terrified. Perhaps terrified to be alone, he was realizing. "Will you…stay with me until I fall asleep?"

His heart ached for her. Slowly, he stepped inside the room and approached her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her hair. Then he said softly, "Wait a little while. I have to get that scum dealt with." He heard her gasp lightly and he said, "I won't kill him. I'll send word to the 9th division. They can deal with him in the court. Don't-"

He had to stop, as Rukia clung tightly to him. He closed his eyes. He set one hand on her shoulder and the other on her head; he did not want to frighten her any further. Then he pulled away and went quickly on his business so he didn't look back and feel tempted to stay. He closed the door behind him and did as he promised, erecting a four-fold barrier. With his level of kidou, few people could break that.

He sent a hell butterfly to Muguruma Kensei, explaining the situation. He kept an eye on Ryouma in the meantime. But it was not long before the 9th division was at his door, two seated officers and Hisagi Fukutaichou. Hisagi was business-like as always, though he seemed very concerned and sympathetic about what had happened. He asked if Rukia was all right. Byakuya replied that she would be soon, he would make sure of it. And then the incident was over. Ryouma left in handcuffs, barely able to walk. And Byakuya said good riddance, and he hoped never to see his deformed face again.

Finally, after what had been about an hour, he returned to his room. He removed the kidou barrier and knocked. Though, as his wont, he did not wait for a response before he entered. Rukia was calmly (at least so it seemed) sitting up against the wall, wrapped up in his captain's robe, which was large enough to wrap around her at least twice. She looked to the ground as he entered.

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama."

He blinked at that, and then he understood what she meant. It was true that Byakuya had failed to act on his instincts about Ryouma, but Rukia had been with him for much longer and failed to notice anything at all. She was blaming herself for the incident.

"This is all my fault. Even disturbing the 9th division so late at night. I don't know what to say." She wiped her face of yet another tear than had fallen.

Byakuya was bad at comforting people, he was well aware. He eventually moved over and knelt before her. "You are very trusting. Sometimes it can hurt you. But I do not think it is a fault." She seemed unconvinced, merely staring at the ground. "And…" he continued. He briefly tilted her chin up to make sure she looked at him. "Your brother will always protect you. Do not fear, or feel guilty. I will never abandon you, Rukia."

Rukia began to cry even harder and suddenly she threw her arms around Byakuya's neck. He couldn't help the small flush that crept across his cheeks, but he pushed that feeling back. Most important right now was easing Rukia's fears. She would likely be irrational for a time, but he was certain it would fade soon.

"Nii-sama," she said, with a squeaky voice from crying.

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me as I fall asleep?"

Byakuya's heart leapt into his throat. It continued to pound heavily, and he was sure she would be able to hear it. His mature side was telling him it was probably not a good idea. Maybe she would be satisfied if he just held her hand. His loving side said that Rukia needed him, and his personal problems didn't matter. It was not surprising which one he listened to.

He returned her embrace with a single hand on her back. Then he said gently, "Just for a little while."

And since she didn't seem likely to let go of him, he picked her tiny body up in the crook of one arm, and with the other he laid out his futon and blanket. Rukia was still trembling, but he was sure her heartbeat had slowed as she held onto him. He lay down, and let her stretch out on top of his body. She buried her face in his chest, and rested her hands there as well. Byakuya briefly closed his eyes to hold back feelings. It felt so good that she felt safe with him.

"Nii-sama…" she whispered, and though he thought she had calmed down, now she seemed emotional again. "The truth is…I didn't really like him. I didn't mind his interest because…I know I'll never find someone as good as Nii-sama. And if I can't, then I don't really care."

Byakuya's eyes widened in disbelief. First, that she said she didn't really care, that made him angry and he would deal with that later. But did she say she'd never find someone as good as him?

"I'm probably going to regret saying this tomorrow," she said, and sniffled. "You're the most perfect person I know. You know, you said you weren't sure if or when my sister fell in love with you? I think you're being silly. She fell in love with you that very first day. I don't know any woman who wouldn't."

Byakuya's heart was pounding, and he prayed she wasn't paying attention to its extraordinary beat. He managed to control himself. "Obviously they exist. You hated me for quite a while after you met me."

Rukia blushed. "No…not hated exactly. I was afraid of you." Much the same thing, he commented sadly to himself. "I was afraid of my life changing, and losing my friends. And…I was terrified of disappointing you."

He blinked at that one. Was that true?

"I still am, sometimes, but now I know how kind you can be. How honorable you are, and how sometimes you can open up and speak about your feelings." Byakuya's face was now bright red, as he remembered what Rukia said about the type of men she liked. He could not stop his wild heartbeat now. "So you see…I'm sorry, Nii-sama. But I…"

She trailed off as Byakuya drew her up under her arms to bring her to his level. They met each other's eyes for a time, then Byakuya couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed the softest of kisses to her lips. She stared down at him in shock. He tried to avoid blushing, and then he set her down on his chest again. This time he held her gently in his arms.

Finally, he said, "Let's go to sleep."

Rukia took quite a while to recover, but when she did, her fingers tightened in the fabric of his shihakushou, and she snuggled her head against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 3

For the next day and a half, their relationship was blissfully peaceful and close, though neither made much comment about it. However, they had little time to wonder exactly what to call it. The next day, a messenger arrived from the Fujiwara. Byakuya was not surprised. At first he tried to hide it from Rukia, but one of the servants betrayed him, and she rushed to his room, where he was currently writing a reply. She looked grave.

"What does it say?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed. "It does not concern you."

She immediately sat down at the table across from him with a determined expression. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he very nearly smiled at the look on her face.

Byakuya closed his eyes in thought. "Their son has woven them a fiction, and they believe it. I was writing a reply to say that if they continue to believe such nonsense, I will solve the matter in the old way, and kill one of their family in a duel."

"Nii-sama," Rukia said darkly. "What did he say?"

Against his will, Byakuya gripped his brush until his fingernails took off a thin layer of wood. He tried to get control of his anger, so it was not visible. "You have no need to know."

Rukia blinked, and then understanding passed over her face. She glanced away. "How could I think he was nice?"

"It strains the mind," Byakuya answered, barely concealing his petulance.

She took a moment to think, and then nodded to herself. "Nii-sama. Allow me to go."

His eyes widened. Then he closed them again, and went back to writing his letter. "Ridiculous. Their main cause for anger was his extensive injury, and that was my doing. Additionally, anyone who insults a member of my house insults me. There is…"

He looked up as he briefly lost sight of Rukia. When he looked down, he saw her bowed as far forward as she could while still sitting, with her fists widely spread apart and holding her weight on the ground. Her head was almost touching the tatami mats.

"Byakuya onii-sama," she said, loudly and with an official tone of voice. "Please allow me to reclaim something which was stolen from me. And please be my second, if I should fall."

Byakuya's eyes were wide. It was all he could do to keep from snapping his brush in two. This sort of request, he could never deny unless he had good reason. This time, he did not. If she had been his brother, instead of his sister, he would not have hesitated. Quite the contrary, he would have been moved. He realized then that it was more than reclaiming her honor; she also wanted to settle the score with that good-for-nothing. With that, he slowly set down his brush and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You have a right to reclaim what is yours," he said, slowly. "But I will go with you. I will intercede if any foul play is involved."

Rukia looked up at him with a relieved smile. However, Byakuya just felt uneasy. Was Rukia experienced enough for a duel?

As he expected, it did indeed come the that. The Fujiwara insisted that their son had done nothing without Rukia's consent, and that she had lied to save herself from her brother. Any time afterward that those words popped up in Byakuya's head, he had a terrible time restraining himself from irrational violence.

They met at the Fujiwara estate. Ryouma had been briefly let out of prison to witness the duel. Two 9th division officers were also present to watch him. His face was quite something, still covered with bandages, though unlike before it now had returned to a basically human shape. As the captain of the 13th division, to which both Rukia and Ryouma belonged, as well as being nobility himself, Ukitake Taichou was called in to officiate. Byakuya found it extremely gratifying the way the normally innocuous Ukitake looked at Ryouma with utter contempt. He came to the front of the Fujiwara garden, where the duel was to be held.

"Who will champion the Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia stepped forward. "I. And Kuchiki Byakuya will be my second."

Byakuya stood behind her feeling a little proud. He assumed it was his influence that had made Rukia speak so well.

"And who will champion the Fujiwara?" Byakuya may have imagined a lowering of Ukitake's tone.

"I." To the disbelief of everyone on the Kuchiki side (Byakuya was including Ukitake here), the one to say this had been Ryouma himself. "My father will be my second."

Ukitake seemed taken aback for a moment, and then he considered. "Now wait, Fujiwara," Ukitake said, kindly. "You're still injured. There's no shame in having someone else champion for you. You could get seriously hurt."

"My honor has already been seriously hurt," said Ryouma, though to Byakuya's eye he seemed to be blushing in shame. "I intend to fight to reclaim it."

"It is impossible to reclaim that which does not exist," Byakuya said coolly.

Ryouma glared hatefully at him. His father looked very offended. Byakuya could care less; they might be noble, but the Fujiwara were a far cry from being among the Four Noble Families. He could afford to offend them. He glanced down to see Rukia with a sad smile beside him, though the expression soon faded.

"If you're certain," Ukitake said hesitantly. Then he gestured for the two of them to enter a large, square area, at either side of which were their seconds. The other spectators of the Fujiwara were told to step back. Then Ukitake created a kidou barrier around the square.

"We now meet to settle the conflict between the Kuchiki and the Fujiwara. By mutual agreement, the duel will be to first blood. The right to kill or put forth demands lies with the victor. When you are ready, you may begin."

Rukia did not even draw her sword for a few moments, though Ryouma was drawn and ready. Rukia looked at him with what might have been pity. "You were only recently placed. You're not even a seated officer. You cannot hope to defeat a lieutenant."

"It's my right, and my decision," he said, softly. "Draw your swo-"

Before he finished speaking, Rukia passed him with shunpo. She sheathed her sword, though most had not even seen her draw it. At first Ryouma appeared unhurt. Then a small streak of red dripped down over the bandages on his cheek. He looked stunned for several long moments. Then he lowered his head.

"First blood to Kuchiki," Ukitake said loudly, and he lowered the barrier.

"I'm sorry, Ryouma," Rukia said, quietly. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. If your father had fought instead of you, I might have lost."

"Yeah," he scoffed, casting his gaze aside. "Like I didn't know that."

Then Rukia looked at him with a trace of surprise. The same thing that was occurring to Byakuya seemed to be occurring to her as well. The demand had come from the Fujiwara, not from Ryouma specifically. Was it possible he was only performing in this duel to please them? Did he really feel guilty over his actions?

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head minimally. He would give no such benefit of the doubt to this scoundrel.

"Kuchiki," said Ukitake, looking relieved although he tried to hide it. "You may put forth your demands."

"That Ryouma serve out his sentence, and that no one ever again speak the lie that he had my permission to do what he did," Rukia said with ease.

Byakuya sighed with satisfaction. Now it should be over.

The Fujiwara looked none too pleased with that, but then again there were two captains present who would very much take exception to any futher unfriendliness. They bowed in acceptance, and the two 9th division officers took Ryouma away. He went quietly.

Ukitake turned to Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well, Kuchiki." Then he walked over to Byakuya and addressed him privately. "I'm equally impressed with you, Byakuya, you showed great restraint. If it were me, I'm not confident I could have let him live."

Byakuya covered his slight displeasure at the implication that Ukitake somehow cared more about Rukia than he did. But he merely replied, "Nor would I be, if it happened again."

Ukitake nodded. Then he smiled at Rukia. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuchiki. I'm very proud of you." And with that he left.

Rukia returned to Byakuya's side and smiled. "Let's go home, Nii-sama."

He nodded.

As they walked, Rukia seemed to want to speak, although she held herself back. He was almost to the point of asking her what it was directly when she said, "Nii-sama…I'm…sorry I said all those things the other night. I hope you didn't feel too uncomfortable."

Byakuya's chest felt tight. Was she saying it had been a mistake? Of course, he could not fault her on her judgment. "It's all right," Byakuya said simply, though inside he was in turmoil.

"And…" Rukia continued softly. "Even if what you did was out of pity…I…thank you." He looked up a little at that. "I was so upset at the time, but you held me even though I was at fault."

Don't say that, he thought to himself.

"If you had not done that, I don't think I would have been able to sleep."

He sighed very slightly. So he was a security blanket.

"Truly. Thank you."

Byakuya let that hang for a time while he was thinking. "You also said that you didn't care who your partner was, since you couldn't find someone as good as me," he said. Rukia looked up at him with a heavy blush. "Do you still feel that way?"

Rukia looked conflicted as she stared at the ground before her, still blushing. "I suppose…I do. Of course, someone may come along who changes my mind," Byakuya's jaw tightened, "but yes, I think I still feel that way."

Byakuya stopped walking. Rukia stopped too in surprise, frowning up at him. He took her by the wrist, and led her into an alley where no one could see. Then he clasped her tight against him. She uttered a peep of surprise, but did not resist. He held her this way for a long time, and was not sure what to say now.

But Rukia's small hands clutched the fabric of his captain's robe. She nuzzled against his chest, causing him to blush. "Nii-sama…" she whispered. "You can refuse, but, if you like…would you kiss me again?"

Byakuya's eyes shot open, his heart pounding. His hands tightened around her. Then he pushed her away slightly. Gently, he brushed her hair from her face. He leaned down, and softly kissed her temple. Then the corner of her eye. Then her cheek. Then the corner of her mouth. Then he took a breath, and softly touched her lips with his.

He felt Rukia's knees weaken and her fingers grip his robes tighter. His cheeks lit up and his chest ached. He kissed her again, holding her cheeks in his hands. His hands were almost large enough in comparison to cover the sides of her head. His fingers wove in her hair. He kissed her more deeply, feeling lost passions slowly rise up within him again. He now found it silly that he had ever compared the two; she was nothing like Hisana. For one thing, she was kissing him in return. Hisana had rarely, if ever, done that. It was causing Byakuya to go weak with affection and desire. Finally, very reluctantly, he drew away.

Rukia collapsed her weight against him, breathing heavily as he was. Neither one seemed to be able to think of anything to say. So Byakuya merely held her close and kissed her hair again.

"Let's go home," Byakuya said.

He felt Rukia nod against his chest. She briefly wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and then she followed him as he exited the alley. The walk back was almost totally silent, and Byakuya's guilt started bubbling up again. Some of him was still reeling from the feeling of her kiss, but some of him was appalled that it had even occurred to him to do that. Of course, there was the most important thing. Rukia seemed to like it. That made his guilt settle down a little. Still, could he bear to do something that he knew would break Hisana's heart, were she alive?

They ate dinner in silence as well. He headed to his room for the evening, when a tiny hand caught the fabric of his sleeve. He turned with a slight pounding in his heart. Rukia was looking at the floor and blushing.

"Nii-sama…I will understand if you say no, but…will you hold me as I fall asleep again?"

Byakuya swallowed heavily. His resistance crumbled. Slowly, he took Rukia's hand without a word, and led her to his room. Once inside, he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. For a time, he was perfectly content to do only this. And then Rukia shifted, took one of his large hands, and with an enormous blush, she shyly kissed his fingertips.

That was almost too much for him to take. He lifted her into his arms, and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. He felt the tiniest moan against his lips, and to his shame, his body started to react. But he had already decided the moment he opened that door, they would do no more than this today. No matter how much he wanted to, it was too soon for him to fall so far into sin. While he still held her with one arm, he once again laid out his futon. He slipped inside it, letting her lay upon his chest. His heart was so full. Again, even if they had "relations" so to speak, which was rare, Byakuya almost never slept in the same bed as Hisana, for fear of hurting her. But though she was small, Rukia was perfectly healthy, and also a shinigami. She was strong enough to move him if she had to. He felt no fears about her sleeping with him.

However, as he was thinking these things, he failed to notice the drastic change in Rukia's expression. She was staring blankly at his chest with wide eyes, and she was red all the way up to her ears. Byakuya soon realized why. Her leg was pressed in between both of his. His body's reaction would be no mystery to her. He sighed.

"Rukia," he said, firmly. She jumped a little. "Do not think about it. It is nothing."

She blinked in embarrassment and if possible became even redder. "But…Nii-sama…isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Leave it."

Rukia actually looked a little annoyed at that. She bit her lip for a moment in silence, then started to blush again. Byakuya didn't notice at first, but she began to roll her hips very gently against him. As soon as he realized that she was doing that on purpose, his eyes flew open.

"Rukia," he said, angrily. "If you do more than that I will send you out of this room."

She briefly glanced at him, still blushing, and then she parted his shihakushou. She pressed a soft kiss onto his chest. Byakuya's whole body was struck with a wave of heat. His lower half started reacting even stronger, much though he wished it wouldn't. The movements of her hips became more bold, and soon it was just enough to frustrate him, but not enough for him to finish.

Byakuya grabbed her shoulders. "Rukia," he said, in an unforgiving tone. "This isn't funny. If you go further, I won't be able to hold back."

Rukia looked up at him. But her only response to his statement was to kiss his chest again. Byakuya's head fell back in a mix of pleasure and frustration. He could not do this; he knew it was wrong. And yet at this point his body was almost irrational with desire. She was so sweet, and her body so willing.

Finally, the better part of him won out. He growled, picked Rukia up, opened his door with his foot, deposited her on the other side of it and slammed it shut. He stood there for a time, panting. He couldn't believe how close he'd come. His stupid body. He really only wanted to lay beside her.

Even as he thought this, to his own shame, his hand reached down to touch the job that Rukia had left unfinished. He swallowed. Much though he knew it was wrong, at least this was better than doing it with her. He closed his eyes, and imagined the heat of her body against his. He remembered the feel of her lips, and that was nearly enough. He remembered her small breasts pressed against him, and the motion of her hips against his. It did not take long. He gasped and released all he had pent up over the past few days. In exhaustion, he fell to his knees and pressed his free hand to the tatami floor.

This was more than just a mildly troublesome crush now. His attraction for her had become very much physical, and he knew himself well enough to know that his body would not forget once learned. Still…Rukia had been so willing. Why was that? Did she feel pity for him? Perhaps she was trying to repay the debt she had invented for his saving her from Ryouma. But could he afford to admit to himself the other possibility?

He shook his head. No. He had only broken his heart once, and it had almost destroyed him. If he were to entertain false hopes and then have them crushed, he found it unlikely that he would recover this time. Now that things had come to this, he knew there was only one thing he could do; to try to distance himself from Rukia.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 4

The next morning, to Byakuya's surprise, and though he was fully prepared to start placing distance between Rukia and himself, he found it was not necessary. His servants told him that Rukia had skipped breakfast and left early, and that she said she also would not be needing dinner. Despite his determination when he woke up, feeling rejected like this really cut into him.

Then he realized, he was not the one feeling rejected. Knowing him as Rukia did, it was probable that she had already surmised his position on the subject, although in her case, she did not know his feelings about her. But she would have anticipated the fact that he would accept no more of her nonsense. And though Byakuya was normally bad at judging other people's feelings, when he put himself in Rukia's shoes it caused his chest to ache. Additionally, on some level Rukia might still believe that she was being used as a replacement for her sister. Cruel as it was, and much though it hurt him personally, he decided it would be wise to take advantage of this fact. He would not reassure her. And he would continue to ignore her even if she approached him.

This was easier said than done. Though Rukia started sharing her meals with him again after two days, she barely looked at him. It was worse than when she first arrived. Even worse than that, Byakuya now and then caught her with an expression that made him want to hold her in his arms again and tell her it was okay. But like him, Rukia stuck to her convictions. Or perhaps she was merely too hurt or ashamed to face him. Either way, these days continued.

Then one day, Rukia didn't come home. Byakuya forced himself to be patient. But the hours passed. In the end his patience lasted until ten o'clock. Then his eyebrow began to twitch. Without realizing, he began to drum his fingers against his knee. At length, he tried to practice shodou to calm himself down. This got him to eleven o'clock. Then he had to put down his brush. He stood up. He stayed there. He stayed there some more. He tried to sit back down. He couldn't. He wanted to leave, but made himself stay. So he stood there some more. Finally, he swept out the door and didn't look back.

It took him some time to track down Rukia's reiatsu. When he did, he realized it was in the Seireitei, in the 6th division barracks. He stopped there once he realized this. His mind went quickly over the several reasons he could think of why she would be here, and narrowed it down to the most likely. Then his jaw clenched.

He went straight for the place he hoped she wasn't. Sure enough, her reiatsu was strongest outside the door of Abarai Renji. He stopped before the door, and breathed deeply to control his anger. Then with his usual emotionless expression, he unhesitatingly blasted the door handle off with shakka hou.

Renji and Rukia both leapt out of bed (separate ones, which assuaged at least one of his fears). When Byakuya entered, he saw that Rukia was sleeping on the floor with a blanket covering her and was using one of Renji's spare uniforms as a pillow. Renji looked a bit ridiculous, with some of his hair coming out of his braid and sticking up only on one side. Byakuya also thought idly that he would have liked to take a picture of Renji's expression at that moment, because his surprise was at the level of his indescribable. He looked ruefully at the remains of his door. Though still on its hinges, it would keep no one out now, not to mention it had a big hole in it.

Byakuya then turned all his attention on Rukia. Now that the initial surprise was over, she did again as she had so often lately, and looked at a spot just to the right of his shoes, her expression soft and pained.

"Get up."

Rukia flinched at his tone. Despite her almost total obedience to him on most occasions, for a time she did not move from where she was.

"Rukia. Get up."

Renji sighed. "Taichou. It's only one night. It can't hurt to give her this small freedom."

Before Renji's tongue had finished that last syllable, Senbonzakura was pointed at his nose, without Byakuya even looking at him. He didn't even give Renji the credit of addressing him.

"Rukia. I won't say it again."

Rukia looked down at her hands in resignation. Carefully, she rose. "Thank you, Renji," she murmured, so softly Byakuya barely heard her. He imagined this was intentional. "I'm sorry about your door."

Having said this, Rukia walked like a kicked puppy outside with Byakuya. Byakuya glared once at Renji. Then he sheathed his sword, closed Renji's ruined door and left. He led Rukia back to the Kuchiki estate. The silence in the air was thick, but neither ventured any words to break it. He took Rukia to her room. She went inside without being asked. He stood in the doorway for a moment, taking his time to decide whether he would harangue her now or in the morning. Eventually, he turned away.

Facing away from her he said, "I shall speak with you in the morning."

Though he was not looking, he knew Rukia nodded behind him. Then he shut her door with force, and went back to his own room.

He woke the next morning feeling slightly calmer. He dressed quickly and then headed to Rukia's room. He knocked once, and then entered. When he did, Rukia was sitting in seiza, her gaze on her hands which covered her knees.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," she said, without looking up.

He observed her for a moment, and then sighed. He sat down across from her. "Why were you in Renji's room last night?"

To his surprise, Rukia didn't answer. She kept her gaze on her hands.

"Rukia. Answer me."

She closed her eyes. Eventually she said, "I'm sorry for my actions, Nii-sama. I will accept any punishment you think is right."

"You have not answered my question."

It was at that point that he realized that her hands were trembling slightly as they gripped the fabric of her shihakushou. "I am sorry, Nii-sama. I was there because I did not wish to come home."

Byakuya's chest ached. Guilt washed over him, but he pushed it away. "Had you considered the consequences of doing so?" Rukia's gaze rose slightly, indicating that she had not. "After the incident with Fujiwara, if it was discovered that you spent the night in another man's room, you must think about the damage it would do to this household. And to you."

Rukia bit her lip, her grip on her robes tightening.

Even as he said these things, Byakuya's stomach twisted. But they were true, and needed to be said. "Whatever freedom you may have had to act so foolishly before is gone now. Renji does not know any better, or he would not have humored you."

Rukia's gaze lowered again, and now he could no longer see her face.

"You should avoid his company for a while. And do not let anyone know that you left this house last night. Do you understand?"

Rukia placed her hands side by side on the floor and bowed until her head touched the floor just behind them. "I understand. Thank you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya watched her for a time, knowing she would not rise until he left the room. And then, from her slight diagonal angle to him, he was just able to see several drops hit the tatami mat beneath her eyes. She made no sound. He nearly lost his breath from guilt. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to look away, but unable. Finally, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Rukia…"

She was still, and did not lift her head. "Yes?"

He clenched his fists for a moment, working up the courage to open his heart again. Finally, he said in a barely audible voice, "I'm glad you're home."

He rose and left without looking back, closing the door softly behind him. He stayed there for a moment, trying to recover from the shame of making her cry. Before he left, he was just able to hear a choked sob. He closed his eyes tightly. Then he returned to his room to prepare for the day.

Rukia performed her duties for the next few days exactly as she should, with no transgressions and also very little sign of emotion. And much though it was a quality that Byakuya admired in himself, somehow it seemed to take away something vital in her. Byakuya was losing his will to keep this up. Then one day something happened to rob Byakuya of what little restraint he had remaining.

Rukia had come home before him, and as a result he was not aware until he got there that a guest had also been admitted into his household. When he heard who it was, his anger got the better of him and he hastened to the garden, where he was told they were. He could hardly believe what he saw.

Rukia and Renji stood by the lake. Rukia was crying. Renji held her head in his hands and wiped her tears away. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead. Byakuya did not think.

He swiftly crossed the garden, grabbed Renji by the neck and slammed him against the nearest beam of the wooden walkway.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried in horror. "Please stop! It's not Renji's fault!"

Renji did not struggle, though he held Byakuya's wrist which pinned him to the beam. Nor did he bat an eyelash as Byakuya drew his sword. "Explain yourself in five seconds," Byakuya said in a deceptively soft tone.

Renji glared at him. "I was comforting a friend, nothing more," he said calmly, though Byakuya thought he saw anger in his eyes as well. Renji knew better than to challenge Byakuya's anger at a time like this.

"It should have been explained to you that you no longer have that right," Byakuya said a dangerous, retrained tone.

"Enough!"

Byakuya and Renji both turned to stare at Rukia. She watched Byakuya with simultaneous frailty and determination. But at least she was showing emotion, and on some level Byakuya was grateful to see that.

Rukia glanced at Renji. "Renji, you should go."

"I'm not finished with him."

"Your anger is misplaced," Rukia said, plaintively. "I invited him. And I wanted him to hold me."

Byakuya took in a quick breath at that, and unknowingly his grip loosened. Renji calmly lowered his captain's hand. But he made no move to leave as he was watching Rukia too.

Rukia clasped her hands before her, clearly trying to stop them from shaking. "Nii-sama. I understand that what I've done is inappropriate. I was sad, and needed the comfort of a friend."

Byakuya's rage faded as he watched her, slowly replaced by guilt and sadness. It was only now that he realized he had been reacting much too harshly, and all it had done was hurt Rukia. He was ashamed he had caused her to make this face.

"Hear her out, Taichou," Renji said, softly. "No one can ease her concerns but you." Saying this, he quietly left, although the other two took little notice.

A long silence passed between them. Eventually, Byakuya could not help voicing the question, "Why were you sad?"

Rukia trembled and looked away. It seemed for a while that she wasn't going to answer, but eventually she did speak. "It's nothing that I should trouble Nii-sama with."

"Nevertheless, I would hear it."

Rukia closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. "As a result of my actions, I lost the affection of someone I cared about."

Byakuya looked away. "I see."

"But…I know that's no excuse for disobeying you. I'll do as you say…so please don't punish Renji. And…I know I'm probably asking for too much, but if no one else, can I please continue to associate with Renji? I'll be careful not to cause problems for him or for the family, but he is my oldest friend. If only…"

Rukia was forced to stop speaking as Byakuya drew her against his chest.

"Nii-…sama…?" she whispered.

"Don't say any more," he said, softly.

Rukia seemed taken aback for a time. Then he felt her fingers tighten against his chest. Her shoulders began to shake under his hands, and eventually he could hear soft sobs. "I'm sorry Nii-sama," she murmured. "What I did must have disgusted you. I won't do it again, so-"

"Rukia."

She turned her head up slightly to look at him.

"I was happy," he said, against his better judgment.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Nii-…sama…"

He closed his eyes, unconsciously holding her closer. "I have been torn. And due to my own feelings, I have made you sad. You have done nothing wrong, Rukia."

Rukia sobbed once more against his chest. "Nii-sama…I don't really understand, but…if it means that you don't hate me, then I couldn't ask for anything more."

Byakuya felt guilt stab him again. Rukia was a sweet girl. She deserved none of his ill-treatment. But now he was back to his earlier problem. And this time, it was ever harder to say no. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and his fingers tightened on Rukia's shoulders. Hisana, please forgive me.

"Will you come to my room, Rukia?"

Rukia froze for a moment, apparently totally surprised by this suggestion. She looked up at him balefully. "Nii-sama…you weren't disgusted?"

He closed his eyes and stroked the back of her head. "Only with myself," he said. But he was still conscious of the ever-present eyes of his servants. He said, "Come with me."

After a few steps, he realized Rukia wasn't following him. He turned back.

"Nii-sama…were you disgusted…because I'm your sister, or because I'm not Hisana-sama?"

Byakuya said nothing for a moment.

"Or both?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, which was as much as answering that question.

Rukia wrung her hands. "In that case, all the more reason why I should go through with what I was intending to before."

Byakuya frowned. What did she mean?

"Nii-sama…I was wrong to do what I did."

No, you weren't.

"It would be selfish of me to go on, knowing how much it hurts you."

No, it wouldn't.

She took a deep breath in and out. "I've asked Ukitake Taichou to put me in charge of Karakura-chou for a while. I'm concerned about Ichigo anyway, and… In any case, I think you shouldn't be around me for a while."

What?

"I'll stay with Urahara-san. There are other people in that household, so even if such news did reach back to Soul Society, it shouldn't cause any problems."

Wait.

"Nii-sama…" Though she very gallantly managed not to make any sound or change her expression very much, several tears rolled down her cheeks. However, she was not able to completely cover the sound in her voice. "I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me. You would even have died for me, and that's a debt I can never repay."

Byakuya was reminded of something very similar that Hisana had once said to him, though at a much happier time. He wanted to raise his voice to contradict her, but the memory made him doubly frozen.

"One thing I can do is try to spare you some suffering. Of course you may forestall this if you are determined, but I'm not really asking for your permission now. Just telling you what I intend to do. For that too, I am sorry." She closed her eyes and several more tears dropped down her cheeks. "Goodnight, Nii-sama."

So saying, she walked past him and entered the house. He was left all alone in the garden, even now unable to voice what was in his heart.

Don't go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 5

Byakuya's days passed listlessly. Surprisingly, one friend to him during this time was Renji, who often invited him drinking or stayed beside him without troubling him with conversation. Ukitake also often took walks with him, though again he was kind enough not to speak. Though Byakuya would rather have been alone, he also knew that he thought too much when he was alone, so he allowed this kindness. Other than those two, very few people knew that there was any conflict in the Kuchiki household. Which was fortunate, since Byakuya assumed that were than not the case, he would have had to endure a lot more unwarranted advice and sympathy.

However, there was one unwelcome well-wisher that he had not anticipated. He was in the garden, feeding his koi, when a black cat appeared on his rooftop. She had hidden her reiatsu, so he hadn't felt her approaching, but somehow he was not surprised when she turned up. He sighed.

The cat lay down in the gutter for a moment, watching him and flicking its tail. "Yo. Byakuya-bou," it said in a grating, old man's voice.

Byakuya brushed his hands into the lake of stray crumbs while the koi still excitedly swam around the bridge he was standing on. "You got past my guards. Again," Byakuya said humorlessly.

"Of course. Who do you take me for?"

He closed his eyes to stave off fury. This woman had a button on his anger switch and liked to press it. "Shihouin Yoruichi," he said. "Why are you on my roof?"

"Because I feel like it, obviously."

Byakuya felt his hand touching the hilt of Senbonzakura, partly unconsciously. "You have not been invited into my home."

"Firstly, I'm not in your home. Secondly, it wouldn't be very appropriate if a cat only went places she'd already been invited to." He had a very distinct impression that that cat was smiling.

His jaw tightened, and he flicked Senbonzakura several centimeters from its sheath. "What is your business? Answer, or I will forcibly eject you from this place."

"All right, settle down. Anyway, you know why I'm here."

Byakuya slid Senbonzakura back in its sheath and turned away. "No idea."

"Oh?" asked the cat, now rising from the gutter. She jumped down and moved to stand beside him, curving her tail around his leg playfully. He had the urge to cut it off. "Well. I just thought that if _my_ cute little sister had gone off to sulk in the real world, I'd have something to say about it. No? Fair enough." She sat down a few feet away from him, though she still appeared somehow to be smirking. "In that case, I'll partake of some of your best sake and then I'll go."

Byakuya took in a breath. "That is none of your business."

"The sake? Well, that's not very polite of you, Byakuya-bou. Uninvited or not, the Kuchike household is always courteous to guests."

"Stop talking. Get off my property."

Yoruichi halted for a moment, seeming to grow serious. "So you don't want to know how she's doing?"

That caused him to pause. Yes, he did. He had no way of checking in on her without her knowing about it, and he'd been dying to know what was going on. Instead of replying, he merely waited. For him, this was already a great courtesy.

Yoruichi knew this, and scoffed. "Silver-tongued as ever, I see," she said, briefly flicking her eyes skyward. She found a beetle in the grass and started batting at it absently. "She's doing all right, although she doesn't say much. She follows Ichigo around a lot."

Byakuya's fists tightened.

"She knows he can't see her, but she does it anyway. Sometimes she hangs out with Inoue, and I think she tells her more than anyone. Ichigo, by the way, is not doing so well. I know that because he looks like he's doing fine; which, with him, of course that means he's anything but." She stopped playing with the beetle and looked up at him seriously. "I get the feeling she really wants to come back here."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"It wouldn't be anything you said to scare her off, now, would it?"

Byakuya would normally have reacted with anger there. Instead, he had no answer. He cast his gaze aside.

Yoruichi seemed to lose her sense of humor at that. "I see. Well in that case, I think she was right to go."

Byakuya's head whipped around to stare at her in incredulity.

She flicked her tail impatiently. "I'm not a fan of anyone who picks on little Rukia. I thought you were the same, but if you're not, then maybe she's better off."

"Watch your tongue."

Yoruichi looked hard at him. "I'm sure you know, Byakuya-bou, you can't solve everything with force." Having said this, she easily leapt back onto his roof again. She walked along the spine of the building languidly, still watching him. "I think I'll forego the sake after all. Doesn't seem like that kind of mood. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Byakuya growled.

"Rukia talks in her sleep. She mostly just says one thing, though. You want to know what it is?"

Byakuya stood still, unable to resist that.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. _'Nii-sama'_."

Byakuya's eyes flew open, just as Yoruichi flitted off and out of sight. Was she lying? Well, she hadn't really said anything for certain, but could he take her seriously? Did Rukia still call for him, and in her dreams? He clutched a hand to his chest. Was it worthwhile hoping? Then he thought back to something Yoruichi had said, damn her. That he couldn't solve everything with force. Maybe she was telling him to wait. Maybe if he waited, Rukia's pain would pass, and she would come back to him. With that knowledge, or at least idea, the tension in his shoulders eased a little.

The next night, he took up Ukitake on his offer to play mahjong with Kyouraku and Hirako, the latter of whom annoyed him, but he let it be. For the first time in a long time, he was able to let his mind wander, free of the pain that had been clinging to him lately. And he won a bit of money off Hirako, which didn't hurt. Though he still wanted her back, he felt a little more secure, and irritating though the cat was, he trusted Yoruichi's judgment.

Two weeks passed. Byakuya did not like waiting, but he had gotten somewhat used to it by now. And occasionally Yoruichi would give him progress reports; it seemed to be in reward for Byakuya's efforts. This also annoyed him. His uncertainty was starting to return a little when something amazing happened.

He went to sleep that night as usual. A short time later, he was awoken by the sound of someone coming into his room. He feigned sleep, ready to attack, when he recognized the reiatsu, which had been shielded until now. His heart leapt into his throat. It was difficult to believe, but it was definitely Rukia. He didn't know what to do, so he pretended to still be asleep.

She approached to kneel down right next to him. For a time, that was all she did, just sit and watch him. Finally, to his joy, he felt her small hand caressed his cheek. He hoped that in the low light, she couldn't see him blush. Her hand moved up to brush his bangs out of his face. She gently tucked them behind his ear. Then, though he could hardly believe it, he felt the softest of kisses against his lips. She stayed there for a time, and then he felt hot droplets on his cheek. She pulled away, and all that remained was her hand holding the side of his face. Then that left too.

Byakuya couldn't endure anymore. He snatched up her hand as she was moving away. She gasped. He rose onto one elbow and faced her in the dark. "It's very like you, not to give me a chance to answer," he chided, softly.

He heard Rukia sob. "I'm so-"

Byakuya yanked her into his arms and kissed away her apology. Then he kissed away her pain, and finally her resistance. He pulled her into his lap, and kissed her some more. He held her sweetly and said, "You don't know how hard it was to wait for you to come back."

"But…Nii-sama…I-"

"You doubt me."

"No, that's not what I-"

He kissed her again, swallowing her words. "You can stop me any time, Rukia. But I won't deny you anymore. I won't say that you're not the one I want in my arms."

He could tell Rukia was crying again. "What about my sister?"

Byakuya kissed her temple and formed his reply carefully. "I never loved anyone as much as I loved her. She opened my heart. But you filled it up again. And now there's no one I care more about than you. That, and you must realize the same thing I have, after spending time with you, that you are nothing alike."

Rukia laughed a little, helplessly. "That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"I don't want a copy of the wife I lost. When you first came here, that's what I thought you were. But you're not. You're Rukia." He kissed her again. "That's what I want."

It seemed at first that Rukia was going to break down into tears again. Instead she threw her arms around Byakuya's neck and held him close. "Nii-sama…"

Byakuya sighed a little. It's strange to be called that at a time like this, but I suppose it's too difficult to ask her to change now, he thought to himself.

"Rukia," he said gently in her ear.

"Yes?"

Even as he was speaking, he began to blush. "Would you like to do something I never did with Hisana?"

He felt the temperature of Rukia's cheek rise beside his own. She nodded.

At last, Byakuya cut loose the chains which had been binding him. He drew Rukia up against him and deeply kissed her neck, drawing sweet gasps from her. He did another thing which he had never done with Hisana, although this wasn't what he meant, and deftly licked the inside of her ear.

Rukia shuddered and her hips moved absently against his own. A restrained moan escaped her lips. When she did such things it only added fuel to his fire. Without thinking, he bit down there softly. Rukia gasped, her fingers tightening around his shoulders. It was such an incredibly hot feeling; Hisana had rarely had any obvious reaction to what he did, and had almost never participated. At the time he had found it sweet and endearing. Now he was drowning in desire.

He cradled Rukia's hips in one hand and her neck in the other, and shifted to lay her softly on her back beneath him. She was panting and her eyes were lidded with passion. Byakuya was forced to stop and stare at her for a moment, at least at what he could see in the dim light. He unconsciously reached up a hand to touch the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. His heart pounded.

Then he returned his attention to her petit body. He ran his hands along her sides, purposefully avoiding any sensitive places. He knew this first part was all about building the sensation slowly. However, even this caused her to shiver and bite down on the knuckle of her finger. Now he placed a kiss on the center of her chest, the limit of what her clothing now allowed. At the same time, he loosened her obi with one hand. With the other, he very slowly ran his finger down the center of her body, all the way down to her belly button, parting her shikakushou in a deep V. Rukia trembled, but her hips still moved absently, seeking stimulation.

He now kissed the area near her heart. She panted. His kisses traveled slowly to the right, and Rukia's breathing became gradually harder. Finally, he gently pulled her shihakushou down so that it left her chest bare, and her arms pinned to her body. She gasped and whimpered, turning away in shyness.

Byakuya took his time, and then gave a calculated lick to her left breast. Rukia cried out sweetly and arched her back. Byakuya liked that reaction. He licked again several times, and Rukia's lower back or hips continued reacting to him, and now and then her sweet voice as well. Rukia's breasts were small but, and he hated to dishonor Hisana by saying this, perky and gave a more begging-to-be-touched feeling than hers. He obliged their apparent desire, and massaged Rukia's right breast while attacking the left with his mouth.

"Ah…ah…Nii-…sama…is this the…thing?" Rukia managed between desperate gasps.

He stopped his ministrations briefly and smiled kindly. "No, this isn't the thing."

He changed sides and licked and kissed Rukia's right breast. Then he reluctantly moved away, wanting her to experience many more things tonight. He moved his kisses downward, at the same time hooking his hands in her shihakushou and pulling it down with him. By the time he placed a deep and somewhat biting kiss on her hip, causing her to jump a bit and move her hips, his hands gathered up most of the fabric and gently pulled it down so as not to scare her. Then he set the garment aside. Rukia now lay naked, shivering before him wearing only her tabi socks. Her arms covered her breasts, probably unconsciously. He didn't like that, but he let her do it now, if it made her feel safe.

Once again, he kissed her hip. Her whole lower half was fidgeting, and he knew it was from excitement as well as nervousness. He would assuage her fears, but it would take a bit of boldness first. He made a trail of kisses down from her hip, ever so slowly approaching the place that was now making her pant and arch her back, even though he hadn't touched it yet. Rukia began biting her knuckle again, as more and more sounds poured out of her.

Finally, he placed a kiss at the crown of the area between her legs. Rukia's back arched, a loud moan came from her though she instinctively covered it with her own hand. Byakuya looked up in admiration with a blush. He wanted her to do that again. He repeated his action, this time sucking down a little. She cried out again, her whole body trembling in desperation. He took the fact that she wasn't stopping him to mean that he could continue. His kisses went further down. As she moaned, Rukia's toes lightly touched his back, like all other parts of her body, moving absently as if trying to find a way out for all that she was feeling. He blushed and went down further, and once he found what he was looking for, stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside her.

Rukia gasped and then cried out again, and this time the hand that wasn't covering her mouth wove desperately through Byakuya's hair. Whether in encouragement, or simply overwhelmed with feeling, that hand did not move to stop him. Only twitched and now and then tangled in his hair. Knowing he was making her feel so good made his heart full and his lower half hot at the same time.

However, he noticed something as he was doing this, something that brought back a little guilt. He had known, although he never told his family, that Hisana was not a virgin when he married her. He had suspected, but never been sure, that Rukia was. But now he could quite clearly feel the soft barrier that he privately hoped and also feared would be there. He decided that moment that they would do no more than this tonight. He wanted Rukia badly, but she was far too precious to hurt so carelessly.

Nevertheless, he was now focused on his task. In a way he knew would be impossible for her to resist, he gently wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted up her hips, both to give him a better angle and to heighten her desire. Indeed, the pitch of her cries became more desperate, and her hands held onto his wrists, silently encouraging him. Her hips twitched under his touch. Then, as he heard Rukia's cries growing ever more intense, he moved one hand over and pressed her crown again.

Rukia's heels dug into his shoulders, her whole body tensed and he felt her muscles tighten around his tongue. She continued to tremble for many moments after, and he continued gently licking to bring her down slowly. Once her muscles had relaxed, he lowered her to the floor. Her small chest was rising and falling heavily, and her eyes stared off blankly. He smirked. Obviously it wasn't too bad.

But without saying anything, he lay down beside her, wrapped her in the blanket, and then in his arms.

It took a while for Rukia to regain her words. Then she murmured, "And you never did that with Hisana-sama?"

He shook his head. "She didn't like the idea."

"She was crazy."

Byakuya couldn't help a very undignified snort that escaped him. He couldn't help being a little pleased with himself at that reaction.

At length, Rukia murmured, "Nii-sama…"

"Hm?"

"Well…what about you?"

His eyes flicked open at that. But he presently shook his head. "Never mind."

"But…I can feel-"

"Rukia," he said, now getting a little embarrassed. "Truly. Don't worry."

Rukia was quiet for a moment, then she rose from the blanket. Her nakedness briefly entranced him, and before he knew it, she was sitting on his hips. She was blushing madly and may have been trembling. Nevertheless, she leaned down over him and kissed him sweetly. He was now relatively helpless.

"Nii-sama," she said, hesitantly. "Please."

All he could do was look at her silently. Then she moved down, and began undressing him at the front.

He sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. "Rukia…you don't need to. It's…"

But he trailed off, as he felt her small hand touching him. He couldn't help himself. He had to look down. Rukia's eyes were wide as she held it and stared.

"Wow," she murmured.

Byakuya blushed, refusing to feel flattered at her assessment. "Enough now. Let's just go to sleep."

But Rukia stroked him once. Byakuya shuddered, closing his eyes tightly.

"Wait. Ru-…"

And then he felt a small, hot tongue touch him. Byakuya bit back a grunt. His head fell back with more strokes of her tongue. The longer this went on, the weaker his resistance. Eventually, he was openly panting.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

Then her mouth closed around him. He gritted his teeth and had to hold his breath for a moment. When he let it out, some of his voice came up with it. It didn't matter that Rukia was inexperienced or that she didn't know an techniques. The mere fact that she was touching him this way was nearly enough. After a short time (very short, if he was being honest with himself), Byakuya pushed her back.

He turned away from her and found his release on the blanket instead of in her mouth. He lay there panting for a moment, trying to recover. Then before he knew it, Rukia took his face in her hand. She made him look her in the eyes.

She said seriously, "You don't need to do that, Nii-sama." Then in a gesture that was very like her, she set her forehead against his. "What you do for me, I want to do for you. Otherwise I just feel like a little kid."

"Compared to me, you are."

Rukia folded her arms in frustration, sitting cross-legged on the futon and obviously having completely forgotten that she was naked. Byakuya couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face, and hoped the darkness would cover it. No matter the situation, Rukia was still Rukia. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to cover up his laughter.

"Wha-…Nii-sama, are you laughing? Why are you laughing? Did I do something weird?"

Unfortunately, this didn't help. Byakuya's shoulders shook and the harder he tried to contain his voice, the more it seemed to want to come out. Partly, he knew, it was just a release of tension and an expression of his happiness. Eventually, after Rukia had turned away in a huff, he managed to control himself. Then he sat up and wrapped her in his arms from behind.

"Thank you for coming back," he said, and placed a kiss on her head.

Rukia seemed embarrassed for a moment. Then she said, "Nii-sama. I know I've acted childishly…"

Byakuya had to feel another stab of guilt at that. It was more his vice in this case.

"But I want to be more diligent now. I'll follow your example."

Again, Byakuya had mixed feelings about that.

"And I'll try to pay more attention to your feelings. So…well, anyway that's all I came up with."

"I see."

Byakuya honestly didn't care about most of that. He just snuggled her closer to him.

"Oh. Also, I think a human proposed marriage to me, but don't worry, I'm going to turn him down."

What?


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 6

"Who is he?" Byakuya demanded.

Rukia shrugged. "Just a human with some minor amount of reiryoku. He noticed me following Ichigo around and started making conversation."

"Why did he ask you to marry him?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "Well…I suppose it's because he wants to marry me."

Rukia had said this with no sarcasm, but it still made Byakuya roll his eyes in annoyance. "You will refuse him."

"Of course."

They grew quiet for a while as Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to sleep. However, unable to shake a certain question from his mind, he slowly opened them again. Quietly, he voiced it. "Before you met me, was there ever anyone you wanted to marry?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "Marry…? Hmm. I doubt it. Maybe Renji once or twice." Byakuya's jaw tightened. "But I didn't really know anyone else. And I don't think so anymore. Since I met Nii-sama, there's no one I-" she stopped abruptly, and though her back was to him, he could just see some color touch her cheeks. "No, I don't think so anymore."

Byakuya's heart eased at this. He held her tighter against him, and gradually fell asleep.

Though they still had difficulty defining their relationship, the next couple of weeks passed peacefully. Byakuya only let her sleep with him occasionally, and even then they rarely did more than touching. It was hard to hold back, but for her, he could do it.

One day, a member of the Taira household came to make a formal request to Byakuya. Evidently the daughter of the next head of the clan would soon be taking the entrance exam to the shinigami academy, and they hoped Byakuya could tutor her. Now, this sort of thing Byakuya would normally reject out of hand. But the Taira were the oldest family in the area, apart from his own, and one of the Four Noble Families. In addition, relations between their two families had never been the best, especially since Byakuya took over. Though it was a huge inconvenience, he accepted their request on a temporary basis.

At dinner, he mentioned it to Rukia. "So I may be gone most afternoons for a while."

"Oh," Rukia murmured. Then she nodded. "All right. Good luck, Nii-sama."

She was so sweet, he thought to himself. She obviously didn't want to be apart from him, but she was considerate enough not to let him know. He decided he would do his best to improve this girl's skills as soon as possible, so he could spend more time with Rukia again. However, much though he was getting better at recognizing Rukia's moods or thoughts, he did fail to mention somehow that the person he would be tutoring was a girl.

And if she had seen this girl, Rukia would most certainly have had a problem. Byakuya arrived at the Taira estate the next day. He was shown directly into the garden, which seemed to be even larger than his own, he admitted with bitterness. However, he placated himself by deeming that it was not as well tended. Within moments, Taira Junnosuke, the next head of the Taira, came outside with his daughter, Taira Ayuru. While her father was average-looking and obviously in his fifties (meaning he looked to be about thirty), the girl looked to be under twenty (meaning she was actually nearer to thirty), and was nothing to sniff at.

Like all women of noble families, she of course had straight black hair. Hers was styled in an elegant hime cut, and reached the middle of her back. Now it was loosely held by a white paper band at the center of her back. She wore archery clothing, simple black hakama and a white kimono, which shouldn't – shouldn't – have been able to reveal much figure. However her kimono's collar stretched down much too low (she didn't wear the usual breastplate), and her obi was tied much too tightly around her waist. Byakuya assumed she was dressed this way because she thought they would be sparring today. He would have to instruct her that, in future, revealing so much of her breasts would be completely impractical (he was thinking of Matsumoto Fukutaichou, who, although talented, had had more than one "accident"). And though he was not paying much attention, he could see she was beautiful. Almost like a princess from a Japanese fairytale. Slightly ruined by how tight her clothing was.

"Kuchiki Taichou," said her father, smiling politely. "Thank you for coming at such short notice. Allow me to introduce my eldest daughter, Ayuru."

She gave a calculated smile, and then said in a dainty voice, "It uses the kanji for 'love' and 'sakura'." Byakuya tried to have no reaction to that obviously suggestive comment. He was no stranger to noblewomen throwing themselves at him. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," she continued, bowing at just the right level for dignified politeness, however keeping her head up so that her cleavage was still visible.

Byakuya tried not to sigh. From the way her father was acting to her outlandish behavior, it was becoming clear that this was a setup. He wondered if there was any way to get out of it without being extremely offensive. Now he did sigh, realizing there wasn't. He'd play along, but once she took the exam, he'd have nothing to do with her. And not passed, took. If she didn't pass, he'd simply say he obviously wasn't the right teacher for her. Or, perhaps in some more polite way, that she needed to get her head out of her nethers if she wanted to make any progress.

With such impolite thoughts, he bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it," said her father, trying to hide his glee. "And when you finish, please come in and my wife will be happy to perform her tea ceremony for you."

Establishing breeding, Byakuya thought in annoyance. He looked at this girl again. She smiled sweetly up at him, clasping her hands behind her back to emphasize her breasts. He sighed and faced her. "Have you had any training in swordsmanship?" he asked her coldly.

She considered. "A little, but I'm very poor."

He nodded, unsurprised by this information. "And kidou?"

She smiled shyly. "I can use some kidou."

"Very well. Show me."

In the end, her kidou was tragic, her swordsmanship almost nonexistent, although she did have a fair amount of reiatsu. She was from a noble family, after all. This would be a long walk uphill, he thought. At dinner, he told Rukia about how pathetic his new student's skills were.

She giggled a little. "That's only in comparison to you, Nii-sama. Very few people come over favorably in that comparison."

He tried not to blush, but Rukia was one person who he didn't mind receiving compliments from. "We can't meet again until next week, but I've asked to have the next session here. You'll be able to see what I mean then."

Rukia smiled at him and then shook her head, continuing to eat her dinner. That night, though they had said nothing about it, Rukia snuck into his bedroom. He almost smirked when he felt her reiatsu approaching. He sat up in bed, laying down the covers for her, and then let her slide in beside him. He held her in the circle of his arms and kissed her hair.

Rukia was quiet for a moment and then she said, "Nii-sama…tonight, would you like me to-"

"No," he stopped her, since even hearing the words from her might spark his passion. "Don't worry. Just let me hold you tonight."

He could tell that she was blushing, and so he took that as a good sign. But since Byakuya was not a woman, he did not know what it felt like for a woman to be rejected over and over, even if she herself was indifferent about the subject. And for Rukia in particular, who had never had much self-confidence about her sexuality, especially not with Byakuya, it was becoming a problem. However, for that night, she merely snuggled against his chest and went to sleep.

Several days later, Taira Junnosuke and Taira Ayuru arrived at the Kuchiki household. The servants showed them in and Byakuya met them in the tea room, where he had prepared some refreshments. Presently, Rukia arrived and began serving tea. It was not until she returned her cup that she looked up at Taira Ayuru. Her mouth fell open.

Byakuya frowned at this reaction, since it was extremely rude. "Rukia," he said.

She gasped. "Excuse me," she said, quietly, sitting back in seiza. She did take another glance or two at the girl however.

Ayuru's father smirked when he observed Rukia's reaction. He leaned in and said privately, "Don't worry. Our Ayuru gets that a lot, from men and women both."

Rukia's eyes widened, though Byakuya hadn't heard what was said, so he didn't know why.

After everyone had at least had some tea, Byakuya opened the doors to the tea room, which led directly to the garden. The idea was that Rukia and the elder Taira would observe today.

"Taira-kun," Byakuya said, referring to her in the masculine way. "Come outside."

"Yes," she said, softly, and rose gracefully to her feet.

While Byakuya and Ayuru were busy, another conversation that he couldn't hear was going on inside the tearoom.

"Yes, she's my pride and joy," said Junnosuke, although Rukia hadn't said anything.

She blinked at him, but then decided she had to cover for her earlier impoliteness. "Yes, indeed, I have rarely seen someone so beautiful as Ayuru-dono. It surprised me at first."

He laughed, clearly quite pleased with himself. "Now, Rukia-chan," he said. She felt a little uneasy at this sudden term of endearment. "If I tell you something, you can keep it from your brother, can't you?"

The honorable Rukia was about to be truthful and say that it depended on what it was. But she was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her she already knew. She nodded.

He chuckled again. "My Ayuru is just head over heels for your aniki, there." Rukia blinked for a time, slowly taking in this information. Gradually, her head lowered. "Oh, she's had her crushes here and there before, but she seems stuck on this one. And what a one she picked. Can you imagine, a marriage between the Taira and the Kuchiki? If this works, it'll be a day of celebration for all of us. Right, my dear?"

Rukia's mind had gone far away, so she was able to reply with exactly sufficient politeness, "Yes, indeed."

He smiled. "In any case, best not flush out the prey too soon, or he may get away," he said, laughing. "You can keep it a secret, right?"

"Of course," she said, with a practiced smile. Inside, it felt like she was shattering apart into tinier and tinier pieces.

"And you know, it would be nice to see you married off too, although…that's a tough one." Rukia glanced up at him, fearing she again knew what he was going to say. "Of course you're noble now, and that means you can't marry a commoner. But then any noble who marries you is going to have to make a great sacrifice. I'm sorry, dear, I just want you to think ahead. If this alliance does work out, it wouldn't be right for you to keep living with your brother, would it? You understand, don't you?"

She was frozen for an instant, but forced herself to nod. "Yes, of course. Thank you for your advice."

Thankfully, after that his subject changed back to his daughter's beauty, although Rukia didn't find that particularly easy to stomach either. Not least of which, because it caused her to look out into the garden. Byakuya was teaching Ayuru swordsmanship, and though most of the time he merely watched or gave spoken directions, now and then he pressed his body right up against hers to correct her form. That was not an easy thing to take. And unlike Byakuya, Rukia did not have an outlet of anger. So she merely sat and waited, while her confidence shattered and her heart began to crack and break. The worst thing was that she started to believe it all. That she had no business being anywhere near him, not to mention in his bed.

Finally, their session finished. Rukia was a little awed when the two came back inside. Though they had been exercising, neither showed a drop of sweat, nor looked out of breath. Both with their pale skin and long black hair, Ayuru showed a slight flush. They looked beautiful together, thought Rukia. Truly, beautiful.

Byakuya looked down curiously at Rukia. She looked frozen. She'd been behaving strangely ever since they arrived, what could be the matter?

"Kuchiki Taichou," said Junnosuke, smiling. "You are a very gracious host. And assuming you escort her, I would not mind sending Ayuru alone next time."

Byakuya stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Normally the question there should have been "how did she do today", but he supposed he shouldn't have expected much better. "Very well," he said, carefully. "I should like to see her again in two or three days, or else the lesson will start to fade." He glanced down again. Though the others were all standing now, Rukia was still seated next to the refreshments, and was holding the teapot in her hand, though she didn't seem to know what to do with it. This had him very concerned, so he tried to get rid of them. "Send a messenger as soon as you have free time," he said, and gestured toward the door.

"Yes, of course," said her father after a brief pause, which might indicate that he was a little offended at being asked to leave. Of course, this only meant that he had overstayed his welcome and was being impolite himself. "Well then, perhaps you'd like to accompany us, and share our dinner if you like."

"Unfortunately-" Byakuya started to say.

Then Rukia rose to her feet and smiled at him. "That's a wonderful idea. You've been too cooped up at home lately, Nii-sama. It should be good for you to get out, spend some time with new people."

Byakuya looked at her in astonishment. Rukia was not adept at concealing her feelings, but she was doing better now than he had ever seen her. It made him start to question if he had misread signs that she might be upset at all. He blinked for a moment. "I suppose."

"Excellent!" said Junnosuke. "Would you be so kind as to send a runner ahead so that my wife knows you are joining us?"

Byakuya nodded, and called for one of his servants to do said task. The man left in seconds. "Well then, Rukia, would you like to come-"

Rukia was already shaking her head. "Actually, I have some paperwork to finish for Ukitake Taichou. Forgive me," she said, bowing to the Taira, although they were clearly indifferent.

Byakuya watched her steadily for a moment. "Rukia…"

"Yes?" she asked with a normal smile.

He breathed out in uneasiness, but since it would be difficult to refuse now without a good reason, he started to move toward the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said, and saw the Taira out of the house.

After Byakuya had gone, Rukia tidied up the tearoom a little, before a servant arrived and offered to do that for her. She was almost certain she saw a brief look of pity from the servant, but decided she must have been seeing things. She sighed. Then she rose and walked calmly back to her room. Once there, she took a few breaths, and slowly the feelings she'd been bottling up came tumbling down. She bit her lip as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Then, while crying, she laid out her futon, so rarely used these days. She crawled inside, and covered herself from head to toe like a turtle. Then she had herself a nice long cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 7

Byakuya was certain he was not imagining things. Though there didn't seem to be any change in Rukia's behavior toward him, he got the sense that they were somehow farther apart. And since she was usually the one who initiated sharing a bed, they had not done it for many days now. Apart from anything else, Byakuya's sex drive was starting to become a problem. It was hard enough to hold back from something that was right in front of you. But when even the possibility of having that thing was taken away, the desire grew like a wave.

Byakuya was also totally lost as to what had changed. He knew when it had changed; on the day the Taira came. He'd seen Rukia staring at Ayuru, but of course, Kuchiki Byakuya's thoughts being about the farthest one could get from an average woman's, he wasn't sure of the significance of that. He decided to take the unusual course of asking Ayuru about it, though he held out little hope that her answer would be helpful.

With her large, heavily-lashed eyes, she blinked up at him as he asked. "She seems unwell? Poor thing…"

"Don't stop," Byakuya chided in annoyance.

Hastily, Ayuru returned to holding her hands out before her and trying to maintain a fire of kidou. Struggling a little to concentrate, she said, "Is she ill?"

"I don't think so."

Ayuru considered. "Maybe she's in love."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "What makes you say so?"

Now she gave a knowing smile. "Well…not to speak badly of her, and of course I know she's your dear sister, but I did feel her staring at me quite a lot."

"Why does that matter?"

She looked up at him in surprise. Then a coy smile. "A woman knows when she is being stared at in a certain way, Kuchiki Taichou."

Byakuya's eyebrows shot up. Now, that one surprised him. "Nonsense. You can't be serious."

She tilted her head demurely, too polite to word it any more strongly than that.

Byakuya glared at her. There was no way she was right about that. He was certain Rukia didn't run with that pack, as it were. And yet…the fact that she had been staring was true. What other explanation could there be?

That evening, after practice, Ayuru vaguely invited herself to dinner by claiming she had missed lunch, and then swaying convincingly to lean on Byakuya's chest. Despite his annoyance, Byakuya's politeness answered for him and offered her a seat at dinner. When Rukia came in to the dining hall and saw this, she was momentarily frozen again, staring at Ayuru. Byakuya's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? All this time, he'd been jealous of the wrong gender? Come to think of it, she was very close to Inoue Orihime as well. Yoruichi had mentioned that she confided in her more than anyone. But…no, this was ridiculous. There was another explanation.

Rukia glanced at him, wordlessly asking why this person was dining with them.

However, it was Ayuru who answered. "Rukia-dono," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm so sorry to intrude. Your brother offered me a seat at dinner, or I would never impose."

Now that was overstating things.

Rukia took a moment to catch up. Then she smiled softly, though the expression had a hint of pain. "Of course. Don't mind me."

She sat down, carefully keeping her gaze on her food. But Byakuya was concerned about her expression. That looked like unrequited love, didn't it? Was she looking at Ayuru with longing? Was she actually jealous of Byakuya? But no, Byakuya rejected this theory. No matter how considerate Rukia was, if she were jealous it would be obvious.

"Kuchiki Taichou," Ayuru said, after having barely touched her food. That confirmed the theory that she hadn't been hungry. "You were saying how I could improve my swordsmanship."

By actually practicing when you say you have been, he barely refrained from saying. "The important thing early on is to master the basics, to make sure a fault does not keep growing as your experience grows. Those are very difficult to get rid of."

"I see. What is my fault now?"

Hard to choose. "The biggest one at the moment is lack of physical strength. Depending on the abilities of your zanpakutou, you may not have to use it in battle. But you need it to learn swordsmanship."

"I would not have realized that, thank you."

They remained in silence for a while, simply eating, and then Ayuru spoke again.

"It is so admirable the way you have never remarried, purely out of love for your departed wife," she said, gently.

"That is not the only reason," he muttered, thinking at the time of shallow wastrels like herself, who were so common among the nobility. It also got his hackles up whenever anyone he barely knew mentioned Hisana.

Ayuru seemed surprised. "Oh? Is there someone else that you-"

Rukia suddenly rose from her seat. "Excuse me, Nii-sama, I'm not feeling well," she said, and hurriedly left.

Byakuya's chest ached suddenly, and now he was certain something was wrong. "Excuse me. I should check on her," he muttered, starting to rise.

"Oh please, allow me," said Ayuru, smiling. "Something tells me this is a problem a woman can understand better."

Actually, that sounded reasonable to him. He had never been confident in his skills at comforting people to begin with, and in this case he really did not know the cause for her distress. He hesitantly nodded in deference. And again, once both women were out of his sight, another conversation happened without his knowing.

Rukia's chest felt like it might tear in two. She leaned on her bedroom door, holding it tightly. Due to the girl's low reiatsu, and the fact that Rukia was distracted, she did not notice Ayuru approaching. The beautiful face leaned down into her field of vision.

"Whatever is the matter, Rukia-dono?"

Rukia gasped and jumped a bit. "Ayuru-dono…forgive me, I just need to lie down."

"Oh, but not before I say what I need to say to you," she said.

Rukia looked at her in confusion. Ayuru seemed so sweet, and nothing had changed about her tone or manner, but something about the way she'd just said that made Rukia shiver. Rukia had to pause and wait for her to continue.

Ayuru playfully ran her finger along the seam in the wooden wall. "I don't think you like me very much."

"Oh, no, that's not-"

"I don't mind. You're quite right to. I wouldn't like me, if I were you."

Rukia was confused again. How much of what she was saying was sincere? It was so difficult to tell, with her minimalistic facial expressions.

"After all, I'm trying to steal the man you love."

Rukia gasped, panic rising in her chest. "That's not true…"

Ayuru looked sweetly at her. "No, it is. It's true that I'm trying to steal him, and it's definitely true that you love him. And why not? You're not related. He's the sort of man any woman would fall in love with, even if she were blood-related."

"That's…"

"But let me just say clearly what my father implied. Even if you were not his sister. Even if your status was equal. Even if you were as beautiful as he." Ayuru tilted her head, almost as if she were comforting a child. "You would still be trash, compared to him. And you should know," she continued, running her finger along the seam again, "that whatever he's done with you is purely out of nostalgia. And I'll prove it, too." Now she looked Rukia in the eye. "Come to his room in two hours. If you trust him, you don't need to come. If you have the slightest doubt, it'll be for your own good. Have a good rest now."

Ayuru gracefully turned, with a wave of black locks, and returned to the dining room. Rukia didn't know what to think. Women like that terrified her. She'd grown up with boys after all, and didn't know much about manipulation and mind games. Although she didn't know it, it was one of the things Byakuya liked about her. But though she wanted to trust him, and though she didn't want to play this game, she already knew which path she would choose.

Byakuya finished his meal with Ayuru, and he had been planning to take her home after that. Instead, he'd been feeling more and more sleepy, and when he stood up, he nearly collapsed again from dizziness and tiredness. But Ayuru surprised him; she was able to take his weight with his arm around her shoulders, and before he really knew what was happening, she was taking him to his bedroom. He collapsed on the ground, and was soon asleep.

When he woke, his whole body felt hot, and especially that area which had been needing some attention lately. It felt so hot, and so pleasurable, and at first he didn't notice the hips rolling against his own. He became fully conscious, though his head still felt muddled, and he gasped, realizing he was having sex with someone. He moaned softly and let his head fall back.

"Rukia…" he panted. "Rukia…"

"Yes, it's your Rukia," she said, although her voice sounded strange. More than just her sexy voice. Something was strange. "Byakuya Nii-sama…" she moaned, shifting provocatively against him.

"Ahh…" he moaned. He grasped her hips in his hands. "Rukia…Rukia…"

But then his attention was vaguely brought away by the sound of a thump outside his door. It sounded like someone sitting down heavily. And though he was having trouble thinking straight, he was sure he recognized that reiatsu. Rukia?

The person having sex with him leaned down to kiss him, which she did easily. It was then he realized, this woman currently on top of him was several inches taller than Rukia. As if that had broken the spell, he was suddenly able to see that it was not Rukia at all on top of him. He panicked, picked her up and put her off of him, then turned over and tried to move toward the door.

"Rukia…" he panted. Then as he felt himself growing weak again, he murmured, "Help…"

At that moment, his door flew open and there was Rukia. Her face was streaked with tears, but she pointed Sode no Shirayuki at who he now realized was Ayuru. The younger woman shrieked and covered herself with the blanket.

In a voice that broke, but was still forceful, Rukia said, "Taira Ayuru. You have done something unforgivable to the head of the Kuchiki house. You will convey yourself home this instant, and never come back here again. Is that understood?"

Ayuru was frozen in terror for a moment, and then she hastily dressed and ran out the door. Byakuya breathed out heavily, partly in relief and partly in depression. This was horrible. What had he done? Rukia…

Byakuya did not know how much time had passed, but eventually he woke again, finally feeling more lucid. He felt a familiar sensation of warmth under his head. He turned onto his back to see Rukia, cradling his head in her lap. It was obvious that she had been crying a lot, but she wasn't now. She looked down on him with concern, and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Nii-sama. How are you feeling?"

"Rukia…" he murmured. He realized they were still in his bedroom, and he was still naked, but now covered in his blanket. "I'm so sorry. How can you forgive me…?"

Rukia sobbed again and his heart ached. But she said, "You shouldn't apologize to me. I'm horrible. I should have known what she was going to do. And I should have stopped it once I did, I just…" Now she closed her eyes, and one tear dripped onto Byakuya's cheek. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. You don't need to apologize if this is true, I just…I thought you wouldn't have sex with me because I'm not attractive." Byakuya's eyes widened. "And Ayuru-dono was so beautiful, I thought you would be happy. But when you asked for help, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm so sorry you had to do something you didn't want to. I hope you can forgive me, Nii-sama."

Byakuya wordlessly reached his hand up to touch her cheek, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You are so noble. But you cannot take the blame for my own actions." He touched his fingertips to her lips. "I was trying to be considerate for you, and made you feel unwanted. That is my own doing."

"Considerate?" Rukia wondered with confusion.

Byakuya stroked her face again. "I was afraid to hurt you."

Rukia took that in for a moment, and then blushed. "So it's not because you think I'm unattractive?"

Byakuya sighed. "I don't think that. Obviously not, and you should know that after sharing the same bed with me." Rukia's blush deepened. "But it would be your first time. The first time is always painful, and you will always remember it. Even though I'm too cowardly to let you go, I thought you might be happier in the future if you had your first time with someone else." Now Byakuya felt embarrassed himself. "It seems a little silly that I would end up losing you because of that."

Rukia was smiling, but she also looked tearful again. "Nii-sama…" she murmured. Then she clasped his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. "Does that mean you won't give it to me if I ask?"

Byakuya sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "If you asked me directly, it would be very difficult for me to say no to anything you wanted."

Rukia smiled. "I want you to be my first man." However, she blushed heavily as soon as she said it.

Byakuya couldn't help feeling a bit of trepidation at that, but he also felt his chest swell with happiness and pride. It made him feel like he was going to make Rukia his forever. He gazed at her hesitant smile, and just this complicated expression on her face made him care for her even more deeply. Then he hesitantly sat up. He tried to hide it, but his head swam a little.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said worriedly, grasping his shoulder. "Lay back down. I can-"

"No," he said, firmly. "Maybe next time, but you can't be on top your first time. It'll be too hard to push past the pain, and in the end it will only hurt more."

Rukia looked hesitant, but she nodded.

Byakuya shifted her around so she was under the blanket with him. He wasn't that conscious about modesty, but he still didn't want to scare her with his naked body. Little did he know that that was now her main reason for blushing and growing hot in a place she rarely did. He took her cheek in his hand, and kissed her deeply. They rarely kissed open-mouthed but now he entwined her tongue in his. She moaned a little against his lips. He was getting hot so quickly today, and he was sure that she was too. As he was kissing her, he skillfully removed her clothes and tossed them aside.

He drew away and started ravaging her neck, producing yet more soft moans. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Then he started to squeeze and stimulate her breast. Her whole body stiffened for and instant and then desperate pants emerged from her. He loved that response. Her breasts were on the sensitive side. Briefly, he massaged both breasts and stuck his tongue inside her ear at the same time. Rukia moaned, holding tightly onto him, though she tried to hold back her voice.

At one point, Byakuya lightly flicked Rukia's nipple. A strangled peep came from her as her body shuddered. She looked wide-eyed and confused. Then Byakuya did it again. She threw back her head and made the same strangled noise. Her hands had fallen to the futon, and her fingers desperately clung to the sheets. Byakuya enclosed one nipple in his mouth, and the other he flicked again. Rukia reacted even more strongly. He softly bit down, and her hips twitched absently underneath him, seeking stimulation.

Next, he would normally pleasure her like he had that one night, but he knew that licking her now would only remove a layer of her own lubrication. However, he did use his fingers to check for himself if more time was needed.

Byakuya blushed, even as Rukia went redder and hid her face in embarrassment, to find that he need hardly have worried on that account. Her body was warm and wet, and already inviting him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you ready?"

Rukia blushed deeply. But she closed her eyes and nodded.

"It will hurt, but if you relax, the pain will fade quickly," Byakuya murmured, though he was already starting to feel guilty.

Rukia nodded.

He took a moment to prepare himself. He lined up outside her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Breathe out…"

As she obeyed, he gently but firmly slid himself inside her. Rukia's eyes went wide and her voice stopped. Byakuya tried to keep his attention on her, though the feeling of being inside her was almost too much for him to take. For a time, it seemed she was struggling to breathe. He cradled her head in his hands and whispered in her ear again.

"Breathe slowly. The worst is over."

Rukia tried to follow his advice, but he saw tears running down her eyes. Then he realized, it was more than just her first time. Rukia was a more than usually small woman. Byakuya flattered himself that he was larger than average in that respect. Even if she were experienced, she would be having trouble now. Byakuya hid his face in guilt, and then he had an unusual idea. He wasn't sure it would work, and it might be a seriously stupid idea. But he couldn't bear to see her in pain anymore.

He lifted himself a little higher on his elbow, ignoring the sweet sensation of changing the angle inside her, and held one hand over the place where their bodies were connected. Slowly, the area lit up with his kidou.

Rukia started to look surprised, and slowly the pain faded from her face. "Nii-…sama…?" she murmured.

"I've healed the tear. But now, for better or worse, you are perfectly fitted to me." He glanced down to see her reaction to this, somewhat embarrassed with what he himself had said.

Rukia flushed heavily. Then she wrapped her arms around him again. "Nii-sama," she cried softly. "No one is as brilliant as you."

In this position, he found it doubly difficult to hide his happiness at being complimented by her. He kissed her on the cheek and tried to leave it at that. Then he asked, "Is it all right if I start to move?"

She nodded.

Byakuya took in a breath. He rolled his hips inside her. She gasped, and he glanced up to see if that was good or bad. But she was still blushing, and soon he felt his movements met with her hips as well. Byakuya shivered. She felt incredible. So hot and tight, it felt so good it almost hurt.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

"Ahh…" she cried. "Nii-sama…more…"

He gasped. Unable to stop himself, he increased the pace, to a point where he was already feeling close. Rukia's cries rose up, driving his passion further. He felt himself losing his logic more and more. She was so precious. She felt so good surrounding him. He wrapped her up in his arms, easily able to hold her tiny body. Her hands stretched and flexed against his chest, which was another tantalizing feeling. He changed the angle slightly to see if he could go deeper, and unknowingly pushed Rukia even further.

She began to gasp, louder and louder, and her nails bit into his chest. Then suddenly she threw back her head, and her whole body tensed. Byakuya gasped as her muscles tightened around him, and he briefly stopped to let her come down softly. She breathed hard for a few moments. Her body began to relax. He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"May I go on?" he asked softly.

Rukia glanced up at him in, he thought, surprise. In answer, she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. Byakuya's hips began to shift against his will, causing Rukia to moan against his mouth. He was unable to resist any further, and began to drive himself into her at the pace he was craving.

"Ah!" Rukia cried, grasping onto his shoulders. Even the feeling of her fingernails biting into his skin was pleasurable. "Nii-sama…why does it…feel so good…?"

Byakuya gritted his teeth, too close already. He didn't need any more stimulation. In addition, after Rukia came, her inside was even more slick and hot. He held her tightly in his arms, closing his eyes to hold back sensations.

"Nii-sama…" she whispered, still panting heavily. "Do I…feel good too?"

Byakuya gasped. He couldn't help but increase the pace, causing Rukia's cries to rise up again. He had to stay calm; there was something on the tip of his tongue, something he knew he mustn't say. Yet every moment it became harder to hold it back. His pleasure was building, to a point he'd never experienced before. And then suddenly, Rukia tensed again.

"Nii-…sama…!" she gasped.

And when her muscles tightened around him with that timing, he was done for. He let out a very undignified moan, wrapped her even tighter in his arms, and finally found his release. He continued to hold her for a long while as they both returned to sanity. He rested his head in the hollow of her neck, still breathing hard. Again, the urge to say what he shouldn't came up strongly again. But he held it back.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured at length. "I've never felt anything like that. Do all women feel like this?"

Not all, he admitted to himself, thinking of Hisana. Sometimes she had enjoyed sex, sometimes not, but she always made it difficult to tell. She certainly didn't hold on to him and moan. "I don't know," he replied diplomatically.

Rukia was blushing again. "Was I all right?"

He lifted his head to view her expression. He merely smiled and kissed her. But eventually he sensed her insecurity and said, "Better than I imagined."

Her blush extended all the way to her ears now. In her embarrassment, her fingers absently ran along his collar bone and neck muscles. "Then…" she murmured. "We can do it again sometime?"

I hope so, or this desire is going to drive me crazy, Byakuya barely held back from saying. Out loud he said, "I would like that."

Rukia smiled in a way that was so cute he almost started getting hot again. But presently, he slipped out of her and both sighed. Then he drew her against his chest in his favorite sleeping position (hers too, although he didn't know that), and held her tightly. As he grew sleepy, he thought about that thing he had wanted to say. He knew what it was at the time, and he still knew it was something he mustn't say, but now he couldn't remember. All he knew was, he had Rukia in his arms again. He held her even closer, and slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter inspired by the Shinigami Golden of episode 197.

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 8

Rukia held this piece of happiness very gently, as if it were a baby bird. Her relationship with Byakuya had always been tenuous, but now that she felt she was in his heart, she didn't want to upset what she thought was a delicate balance. Partly this was her fault for not having enough self-confidence, and partly Byakuya's for giving her reason not to.

Her biggest problem was, still, for the most part, not having the slightest idea what Byakuya was thinking at any given moment. Although he had been acting much more vibrantly of late, his facial expressions remained cold and inscrutable. True, the more time she spent with him, the more she noticed that all his expressions softened when they were alone together. But at all other times, he might as well have been wearing a mask.

His voice didn't give much information either. "Rukia" when he was indifferent and "Rukia" when he was bored and "Rukia" when he was jealous and "Rukia" when he was upset all sounded basically the same to her. Not to mention, unless necessary, he hardly spoke during the day. And she definitely got the impression that if she ever asked for clarification, he would most likely just narrow his eyes in that way that, for him, expressed major annoyance. That, or he would simply take it as a compliment.

It was as she was pondering these things that she started to notice something. Byakuya sometimes went for walks in the late evening if he had time. He had never invited her, and so she tried not to bother him, assuming that someone with his personality needed alone time more than most. At some point she had realized that if she opened her window just slightly, she could see him if he walked to the other side of the koi pond. Though it was rare for her to catch a glimpse of him this way, she still smiled whenever she did.

But one such time, she realized that he was showing what, for him, was extreme emotion. He was staring down at the koi pond, his brows furrowed, his lips taught, but his eyes somewhat wide as if he might be upset. Rukia was amazed to see this. She wondered if she should go out to him, but realized he probably didn't want her to see him like this. She leaned back and away from the window. What could she do for him?

She asked Renji if Byakuya had been troubled lately.

Renji considered, as they ate lunch together. "Well, you know Taichou." He talked around a rather large piece of chicken katsu, which Rukia idly thought would make Byakuya go white if he saw it. "It's always hard to tell. I can tell you that I caught him daydreaming the other day."

"Daydreaming?" Rukia asked in amazement.

"I know!" Renji said, and he leaned forward conspiratorially. "Tell you the truth, I almost asked you about it. For anyone else, I'd just think it was some minor thing about his day or something, you know? But for Taichou…the idea kind of scares me…" He shook his head in exasperation.

"What was happening at the time?"

"Hmm. Not sure I remember now. I know I was waiting for him to sign some paperwork for me. I think we were chatting…or, well, you know, I was chatting, he was making vague critiques about my character whenever he felt like it, and…well, I turned to look at him one point and saw him staring at the floor in front of his desk. Plus, he was chewing on the end of his brush."

Rukia's eyes went wide. "He was _chewing_ on his _brush_?"

"_I know!_" Renji hissed. "It only lasted for a second, but I'm right, aren't I? That's really strange."

Rukia was utterly stumped. "I've never seen him do anything like that. I'm not aware of any idle habits he has."

Renji nodded. "Me either. Something like that would almost make him seem human."

"Cut that out."

"It's true."

Rukia unconsciously bit the inside of her lip, thinking, and only realized later that, considering how many little foibles the average person had, herself included, the fact that Byakuya really didn't was sort of inhuman. Or superhuman. Renji would probably argue the former. But unfortunately, since Renji couldn't remember their topic of conversation at the time, this only deepened the mystery.

When she had no luck with Renji, Rukia realized that Byakuya really didn't have many confidants. Nor did he have friends that he actively went out to meet. Wasn't that hard for him? She decided she would try the other captains, since she sometimes saw him making conversation with them.

She tried Kyouraku Taichou, who she knew Byakuya only tolerated because of his seniority. But she had a great deal of respect for Kyouraku's perceptiveness, even if he wasn't that close to Byakuya personally.

She was grateful when he allowed her to see him without an appointment. She came into his office, and found him sleeping on the couch, his hat covering his face. She glanced around a little awkwardly and then found Ise Fukutaichou working at the desk.

Ise rolled her eyes. "Kyouraku Taichou," she snapped.

Kyouraku stirred and placed his hat back on top of his head, blearily. "Hm?"

"Kuchiki Fukutaichou is here."

Kyouraku glanced up at her. "Oh, Rukia-chan!" he said affectionately, sitting up and facing her. "What can I do for you? Don't be shy. You know I can't refuse a pretty girl."

Rukia stared for a moment, not familiar with flattery. "Right…" she murmured, impassively. "Actually, I was wanting your advice." She described the things she and Renji had noticed, and the more she spoke, the bigger Kyouraku's smile grew.

"Ahh. I think I get the picture now," he said.

"You do?" Rukia asked enthusiastically.

He nodded. "But for the answer, I believe you'll need to look to the 11th division. Good luck. I'm sure a clever girl like you will figure it out, Rukia-chan."

Rukia's enthusiasm sank. Nevertheless, she thanked him and went on her way. Unfortunately, she had to reject his idea out of hand. She was not brave enough to meet with Zaraki Taichou on her own, even if she thought he might have some insight on this case. Which he didn't. Generally. About anything.

Of course, it never occurred to her that the person she needed to ask was not the captain, but his lieutenant. However, this piece of the puzzle would remain unsolved for quite some time.

She sighed and finished her duties for the day. Then she went home. Since Byakuya was later than usual, she decided to stroll in the garden, not really expecting to discover anything, just wondering how he was feeling as he walked here alone. She gazed into the koi pond pensively. She blinked. Then she frowned. She walked all around the lake, and finally her eyes widened. The koi! She couldn't believe it. There were only a handful of them, and all on the smaller side. There used to be at least six large ones, and Byakuya doted on them. Though she did not know this, his family had raised this particular breed for generations, and they were strongly connected to Byakuya's sense of pride. Could that be it?

Then Rukia smiled as she had an idea, and raced off to the Ugendou estate.

Byakuya was weary when he came back that day; training exercises had resulted in an injury. Unavoidable, but it required a lot of paperwork. It was getting dark by the time he opened his door. He found Rukia idly standing in the hall. She smiled brightly when she saw him, and immediately some of his weariness faded.

"Welcome home, Nii-sama," she said, dutifully.

"Yes," he murmured, curious about her good mood.

"I have a small gift for you, but would you like to have dinner first?"

His eyes widened, his interest growing although he was still confused. "A gift? Why?"

She blushed, glancing aside. "I wouldn't get too excited, it's nothing really. Would you like to eat first?"

His face softened. "No. I would like to see it."

He was delighted by the joy in Rukia's face as she nodded and led him out into the garden. He followed her curiously. She wordlessly brought them to the pond. He could hardly believe what he saw there. Three of the large koi that he had been raising for years had miraculously returned. And strangely, two others that he had never seen before.

"Rukia…" he murmured.

She faced him, blushing again. "I thought you seemed down recently, and then I noticed that the fish were disappearing. I wasn't able to find out why, but this afternoon I went to ask Ukitake Taichou if he would be willing to sell us one of his fish. When he heard the reason, he offered five, without any talk of payment. I could hardly refuse. I hope this pleases you somewhat." She started to fidget again in embarrassment. "But…I really wasn't sure, so…if you don't like it, I can give them back…"

Byakuya stared at the fish for a time. Then a smile broke over his face. He felt Rukia staring at him, so he merely brought her into a gentle hug. "Thank you. I'm very happy."

He was just able to see Rukia blush, and then she nuzzled her head against him and held tight to his robes. He was in total bliss for a time, then he his eyes blinked open.

But why did Ukitake have my fish?


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 9

Byakuya felt himself happy every day. When Rukia was happy, it was hard for him to feel out of sorts about anything. Several people noticed, but of them only Renji knew the cause. And he pretended not to, merely rolling his eyes at his captain's folly. Byakuya was especially happy whenever Rukia snuck into his bedroom. Feeling wanted by her was one of the best feelings he knew of. And yet something was gnawing at him, at the back of his mind. It remained there for a long time before he took conscious notice.

Eventually, after making love one night, and after Rukia had promptly fallen fast asleep in exhaustion in the circle of his arms, he realized what it was. He was concerned about their future; he had felt that vaguely for some time, though he refused to acknowledge it. But something else occurred to him then that caused him much greater distress. Had Rukia…ever said that she loved him?

As soon as the thought fully formed itself, his chest ached and he instinctively pulled her closer. He could think of no reason why Rukia wouldn't say so, if she felt it. Did that mean that she didn't? Even though part of him thought it was silly to even imagine, Byakuya was much more insecure than he let on, and was quick to jealousy and doubt. So the thought that she didn't love him continued circulating in his brain.

But why would she sleep with him if she didn't love him? Was she only attracted to him physically? On some level, was she still frightened of him? If the latter were the case, he couldn't really blame her. After his displays of jealousy and trying to control her (although he still believed he was somewhat justified), it would be natural for her to close off part of her heart to him. He held her close. How could he find out the answer?

Byakuya being Byakuya, the last thing that would have occurred to him was asking her directly.

He decided to think of some reason why they couldn't sleep together for a while. Eventually, he decided on a lie that he had slipped a disk in his back, since injuries like that were difficult to heal with kidou, during hand-to-hand sparring with Yoruichi (he had to say it was her, or Rukia might not believe that anyone had forced him to use so much effort). Then, he would observe how she behaved when they were alone together.

What didn't occur to him at the time, but was soon to do so, was that Rukia had always been kind and considerate, even when she was afraid of him. There was a low likelihood that he would discover anything meaningful from this.

When he told her, Rukia's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama…" she murmured, touching his arm. "Of course, you don't need to worry about that. Just let me know what I can do to help."

Byakuya felt a little conflicted about her concern. He hadn't intended to worry her. "Thank you," he muttered.

Later that day, he sat out on the walkway around the garden. He felt Rukia's reiatsu approaching. She knelt behind him and offered him a cup of tea. "I hope you like this blend," she said, shyly.

Byakuya's heart swelled. He accepted the cup and took in the aroma. It had a similar flavor to his favorite, but was slightly different. He didn't mind it. He nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled hesitantly, and he could tell she wasn't sure if she should leave of not.

"Would you like to sit with me a while?" he asked her.

She blushed and smiled a little. "Yes, I'd be happy to."

They spent that afternoon quietly, although Byakuya noticed that she didn't touch him, as he felt she usually would. But then again, maybe she was just being considerate of the fact that, if he really had slipped a disk, he would likely be in some degree of constant pain.

So far, all Byakuya was realizing was that this was a silly test. If he really wanted to find out if she loved him, he would have to remove the politeness factor somehow. Perhaps he needed a spy. And since he didn't want to reveal their relationship to anyone who didn't already know – or suspect anyway – there was really only one option.

Renji sighed heavily. Byakuya knew he would object to this kind of thing, since Renji was of a similar ilk to Rukia; neither of them liked or really understood manipulation. "I guess I can give it a shot," he grumbled. "But I think you're going about this thing the wrong way, Taichou. For that matter, I'm not sure what planted this seed of doubt in your brain, but I think it's pretty stu-"

Renji stopped as Byakuya's reiatsu shot up, making him appear to be surrounded by a deadly sakura-colored mist. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at him.

Renji cleared his throat. "…misguided," he supplied at last.

Byakuya glanced away in annoyance. "I was not asking your opinion. You can accept or refuse, that is all."

Renji observed his captain thoughtfully for a moment, and there seemed to be something else he had on his mind. Nevertheless, he sighed again. "All right. I'll do my best."

Byakuya nodded.

He had Renji invite Rukia to his room. Byakuya himself hid his reiatsu and sat in the next room over, having rudely expelled its proper resident with hardly any warning or explanation. Renji purposefully left the adjoining window open, so it would be easy for Byakuya to hear. Then, he started the conversation as he had been instructed.

"I've noticed Taichou seems happy lately." Byakuya could almost feel Rukia blush through the wall. "You know anything about that?"

"Idiot," Rukia muttered, obviously embarrassed. Byakuya flinched at that. He knew she was foul-mouthed around Renji, but wasn't she denying it awfully quickly? "I don't know anything about that."

"Yeah?" Renji replied, though he sounded annoyed.

"Yes. Now we should just drop the subject."

"Hmm," Renji muttered. "This lady seems to be protesting a bit much."

Rukia was quiet for a long time. Byakuya was starting to feel nervous. "Renji…" she murmured. "The truth is…I'm not really lying."

"Huh?" Renji replied in surprise.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I know what you're implying. And I admit there is some truth to it. Right now, anyway. But…" He thought he heard her sigh very lightly. "I'm having enough trouble sorting this out on my own. It's cruel to bring it up."

Renji was quiet for a moment. Then he murmured, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But I'll listen if you do."

There was another long pause. Finally, Rukia spoke again. "You say he's happy. I think so too. And that makes me happy, truly it does."

"But…?"

"But…I know it can't last long."

Byakuya's breath hitched. He let his weight rest against the wall behind him, disbelieving.

"I could say it's because he should be with someone of his own rank, and soon enough he will find someone like that who can make him happy. Of course, that's also true. But even if you told me he would never find anyone like that…it would still be hard for me."

"How do you mean?" Renji asked softly.

Rukia was quiet again for a time. "Please don't tell him this."

"I won't," Renji said, after a brief pause.

Rukia sighed. "It's the not knowing. It's wearing on me, day by day. Being this happy, it makes me nervous. I know I'm not the one for him, and I'm sure he will realize that too eventually. I'm terrified of that. So, even though it sounds ridiculous, I almost wish it would end sooner rather than later."

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to hear any more.

"I'll always try to be everything he needs me to be. If that's a…well, you know, what I am now. That's okay. If he needs me to go back to being his clumsy sister, that's okay too. It's just…very unnerving right now."

"Do you love him?"

Byakuya's eyes shot open, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Rukia was quiet for a long time. Finally, she said simply, "I can't answer that."

Byakuya closed his eyes again and lowered his head. Without waiting to hear any more, he quietly stood up and left the room.

Well, he had his answer. What had he been expecting? Did he really hope to hear a love confession in this unscrupulous way, and expect to be happy knowing that? Maybe he had. It was so hard to tell when Rukia was upset. He remembered when his family and servants had been bullying her when she first arrived. It took months for him to notice, and only then because he saw it with his own eyes. He also didn't realize Rukia was jealous until she told him so. And if he was distressing her this much…maybe what she said was true. It was better to end it sooner rather than later.

He had walked about a quarter of a mile when he heard someone running behind him. He realized the reiatsu was Renji's, and he turned.

Renji ran up to him, panting, and bent over briefly to gain his breath back. "Taichou…" he panted. "I have to tell you…I think you misunderstood…"

Byakuya cast his gaze aside briefly. "You want to tell me that you think she loves me, although she won't say it?"

Renji glanced up in surprise. Clearly that was what he had meant to say.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "It may be true. But can you say she wouldn't be happier loving someone else? You, for example?"

Renji blushed heavily at that, his face in total shock. However, he didn't seem to have any response.

But Byakuya had no interest in having this discussion with Renji right now, much though he had suspected Renji's feelings for a while. "It may be true that she loves me. However it's also true that doing that is hurting her. Neither can it be denied that I cannot see a way to stop this pain she's feeling." Renji seemed to want to say something, to contradict him, but he didn't seem to be able to think of anything. "You have been most helpful, Renji. Now, you will excuse me."

Byakuya turned and went home. He knew Renji watched him for a long time as he went. Renji was a good man. He was trying to protect a relationship between his rival and a woman he probably loved. Rather than a jealous aristocrat who was insensitive to her feelings, surely this man would be better. Perhaps any man would be.

When Byakuya arrived at home, he went to his room. He got out his paper and ink, and began writing a letter to request temporary leave from his duties. His reason, and this was true, was that he wanted to train intensively and without distractions, to prepare better for a fight like the one they had had with Aizen. Later that same day, his request was granted.

To his shame, he was not able to face Rukia yet, and he left without telling her. He left the 6th division in Renji's care, and he went into the mountains to train alone. That was where he stayed for three weeks. Then, he was surprised when a messenger arrived from the Seireitei. Urahara Kisuke had devised a way that might restore Kurosaki Ichigo's shinigami powers, and Yamamoto Soutaichou was requesting a meeting of all the captains. He accepted this information and immediately left for the Seireitei.

At the captain's meeting, Yamamoto Soutaichou explained that they were each to put a small amount of reiatsu into a special sword, and that once he was pierced with it, their reiatsu would combine with Kurosaki's latent abilities and restore his powers to something much greater than they were before. Byakuya did not disapprove of the idea, despite it being outside the normal rules. Nor of the idea that Kurosaki would face the original substitute shinigami. But though he was listening, his attention was still divided.

Standing behind Ukitake, on the other side of the room to him, Rukia stood silently. She had stared at him with wide eyes as he entered, but since then had not looked up from the ground. However, she did seem happy to help Kurosaki Ichigo, and offered more reiatsu than she needed to. Having said this, Byakuya did the same.

That evening, he returned home for the first time in almost a month. He and Rukia ate dinner together in almost complete silence. Finally, he rose.

"Good night," he said, off-handedly.

"Ah…Nii-sama," Rukia murmured. He turned to look. She looked very distressed, but was trying to hide it. "Welcome home."

However, Byakuya only heard an accusation in this simple phrase. Much though he was happy to hear it for a few seconds, he realized it could also be a passive-aggressive way of implying that he had given her no explanation for why he left, or even any warning that he would do so. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Yes," he muttered, and walked steadily to his room.

After they helped Kurosaki Ichigo, Byakuya still made no move to restore things to how they were with Rukia. He kept her at a distance and barely spoke to her, much like when she first arrived. He did observe her though, especially her interactions with Renji, wondering if things had happened as he suggested. But they seemed as close as ever, with no awkwardness or sensual glances between them. He couldn't help being relieved at this, even though the main reason he had left was so that he wouldn't have to be there to see Rukia's affections passing to someone else. Perhaps that was another torture he would have to endure.

And then, the unthinkable happened. With things still horrible between them, the Seireitei was invaded. Such an invasion as it had never known. The darkest day in shinigami history.

Byakuya faced an enemy like none he had ever encountered. His bankai was stolen. And then, a feeling he had never imagined. Only decades of scrupulous practice of controlling his emotions made him able to stand and face his enemy in that state at all. His very skin, his bones, every cell in his body was screaming and fighting against him, threatening to tear him apart with nothing but simple, primal fear. Byakuya never recalled fearing for his life, and he rarely feared anything after reaching adulthood. The emotion was so foreign to him, it was crumbling his insides, breaking down his self-control. And then, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi returned to him. But not as he would have wished.

Most of his blood and insides were splattered against the stone wall behind him. He truly believed for minutes on end that he was dead. All he could think about, in his irrational mind, was that Rukia and Renji were dying. He didn't care so much about himself, but the idea of their death was driving away what was left of his sanity. Rukia… He'd been so foolish. He should have treasured each moment with her. Rukia…

Finally, he was somewhat drawn back into reality by the arrival of Kurosaki Ichigo. He couldn't help it. He felt relief wash over him. It was shameful, but he asked Kurosaki to take care of Rukia and Renji for him, as he was clearly dying. Kurosaki didn't answer. Byakuya didn't mind. He knew the sort of man Kurosaki Ichigo was, and he knew he could trust Rukia to him. He felt himself at peace. He closed his eyes, and left his soul to the will of god.

Goodbye, Rukia…

Forgive me…


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura no Eda

Chapter 10

Byakuya never expected to wake up again. Though he left behind some regrets, he was at peace at the time. And yet, against all expectations, he opened his eyes. And nearly choked on hot water. He spluttered and felt himself sinking.

He was still weak, but someone helped him keep his head above water. Small hands grasped him around his ribs. He panted for a moment, then lifted his gaze. His mind was still working slowly, so he merely leaned against her, closing his eyes again.

"Rukia…" he whispered. As best he could, he wrapped his arms around her small body. But he wasn't even lucid enough to ask where he was, let alone why she was here too.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said, and she sounded immensely relieved. "He said you would be all right, but I didn't believe it. I'm so glad you've opened your eyes again. You scared me so much." She held him tightly.

Since he was still not fully in control yet, to his own surprise he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He rested his head against her, and was lost again for a while.

He opened his eyes some time later to find himself sitting down in what seemed to be an onsen. With his memory still foggy, he was a little unnerved that he had been unconscious in a bath. And then he remembered.

"Rukia…" he murmured, searching for her.

She was sitting a few feet away and snapped to attention as soon as she heard his voice. "Nii-sama!" she said, smiling with great relief. She came a little closer. "How do you feel?"

He thought for a time, examining the feel of his wounds, which were frighteningly fewer than he thought they had been. "In too much pain to be dead, I think," he murmured philosophically.

Rukia laughed helplessly. "I know how you feel. But he saved us, a member of the Zero Division. That's where we are now."

Though he was still a little woozy, Byakuya was taken aback at that one. "How can that be?"

Rukia grew quiet. "He didn't really explain it very well, but I think it's because of Ichigo. The Spirit King thinks we will need Ichigo's bankai to…" She paused and looked searchingly at him, and then sighed. "You shouldn't be worrying about this right now. Go back to sleep, it's all right."

Byakuya lifted his eyebrows sardonically. "How can it be all right to sleep while bathing?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know, but it is. Apparently, we were all unconscious up until a few hours ago, except for Ichigo. But really, Nii-sama, don't worry about any of this right now. Go to sleep. It's all right, I'll watch over you." She smiled gently, but at the end of it, Byakuya was sure he saw a flash of pain.

Rukia started to return to her seat when Byakuya grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him in shock. Then, further confounding her, he drew her against his chest, causing her to sit on his lap underneath the water.

"Ah…Nii-sama…" she whispered helplessly.

"Rukia," he murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go."

She seemed at a loss, and then she rested her forehead against his chest. "Nii-sama…what are you saying?"

Byakuya took a deep breath. "Rukia. I didn't think I would live, and so all I could think about was how sorry I was that I never said it. I tried to do what was best for you. But it seems I'm a petty man who cannot let go of a woman he cares for, even for her own sake." He took another deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I love you."

Rukia's whole body went stiff, and he heard her breath hitch.

"I'm sorry if it pains you to hear that, but I needed you to hear it. At least once."

Byakuya waited a long time, with his heart pounding in his ears, waiting to hear her response. She stayed stock-still for a long time. Then her head lowered. His chest ached, because he could tell she had started to cry. She pushed away from him with shaking hands, and he had to release her.

"…-pid," she murmured, so softly he could barely hear. Then she sobbed. "Stupid Nii-sama, stupid." She sobbed again. "I'm not the one you should be saying that to."

"And who is?"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes in embarrassment. "I don't know. Anyone. Someone who suits you."

He lowered his head for a moment, still unsure. "Does that mean you don't return my feelings?"

Rukia stopped crying for a moment. Then she looked tortured. "How can I answer that?"

"Truthfully. Or you break my heart."

More tears streamed down her cheeks. She took Byakuya's hand in hers, and then pressed it against her cheek. "You are first and only in my heart. Love is too shallow a word to say how I feel about you."

Byakuya's heart flew into his throat. His eyes widened, and he felt himself blushing. How could he have prepared for a confession like that? Though it still pained him to move forcefully, he snatched her up in his arms again.

"Rukia…" he murmured sweetly.

"Yes?"

He was about to embarrass himself by saying more loving words. Then his eyes briefly flicked open again. He paused for a long time, thinking. Finally he said, "Rukia…are we both naked?"

"Umm…yes. Yes, we are."

He considered this for a moment. "Well. It saves time, anyway."

Then he held her close and kissed her deeply. "Mm!" she moaned against his lips. She patted his shoulder hastily to get him to let go. When he finally did, she gasped and said, "Nii-sama, you're still gravely injured! You can't move around too much or-"

"Rukia."

"…yes?"

"Stop talking."

With that, he returned to his task of making her dizzy with kissing. Though she had been seated side-saddle on his lap, underneath the water he took hold of her hips, and then spread her thighs around his waist. She moaned again in embarrassment, but then he could hear that moan turn to one of excitement. Her hips moved clumsily against him, as she was excited but still inexperienced. He felt his body growing hot with her every reaction.

Then his hands curved around her butt, causing her to moan delightfully against his lips. With one hand, he squeezed her there softly. With the other, he continued around until he reached the hottest place at the apex of her legs. Rukia broke the kiss to cry out, her whole body trembling. He took the opportunity to bite down on her neck. She moaned again.

He explored her there gently under the water, remembering how he formed her only to him, and blushing at the thought. And then, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Sorry…Rukia…" he grunted, and then pulled her body down on top of him.

Rukia threw her head back, gasping for a moment. It had been a while. It would not be surprising if it hurt at first. Instead, he felt her muscles flexing and twitching around him, and then she cried out loudly as her whole body tensed. She trembled afterward for a few moments. His eyes went wide. Did she just…

Rukia was blushing badly. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama…I just…"

Byakuya's face went bright red, and he could tell Rukia was staring at him in surprise at the vibrancy of his expression. Then he stopped her observation with a kiss so deep that it bent her slightly backward.

"Mm!" Rukia cried again, and he felt her hips twitch against his own.

This was too much. Byakuya broke the kiss, panting, and held her hips tight to drive himself inside her again and again. Rukia was panting desperately, but her moans, expression and the fluidity of her body told him she was in just as much pleasure as he was. However, he still had less control than usual, and his passion was audible in his voice.

"Ah…ah…" he panted, losing his propriety completely. "Ruki…a…ah…ah!"

He gasped, thrusting in deeply one last time, trembling and panting for many long moments afterward. To his surprise, Rukia tensed and trembled again. Then she was breathless as well. Once again, he blushed. First, she had come from him entering her. Then, from him climaxing inside her. Surely, this was cheating a little bit.

"Ok, ok, nicely done," came a voice from the other side of the onsen. Both Kuchikis nearly jumped out of the water in shock, Byakuya especially because he had never seen this person before. This gangster lookalike was in fact Kirinji Tenjirou, the Hot Spring Demon of the Zero Division. However, the next thing he said was, "It's true you'll heal faster that way, but consider my delicate sensibilities." Saying this, he popped open a can of beer and sat down on the rock walkway with one leg swinging in the water.

Byakuya glared at this man, and they exchanged a long, tense glance. The whole time, Byakuya held Rukia protectively against him. Then Byakuya narrowed is eyes. "A rhinoceros…" he muttered under his breath, gazing at that enormous pompadour.

Kirinji practically fell into the pool with shock, then he turned an enraged expression on Byakuya and shouted in a gangster dialect, "Hey! It's supposed to be a kirin, okay?! The least you could do is say 'unicorn' or something, where do you get off with 'rhinoceros'?!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes again, this time in annoyance. "Giraffes have two horns," he muttered dubiously. ('kirin' = homonym meaning both 'giraffe' and 'kirin', a type of Asian unicorn)

"The other 'kirin', jackass! You're doing it on purpose aren't you, you humorless bastard." The Zero Division officer sighed heavily and then sat back on his hand, taking a sip of beer. "You, Peach-chan, are free to go as soon as you're fixed up. Though you're welcome to stay." He directed his beer at Byakuya. "You, cowboy, have got some work to do. Once we're done with you, there won't be a Quincy alive ain't terrified of you. But in the meantime, you're both going to sit tight, or I'm going to do horrible things to you. Clear?"

Byakuya's rage was reaching its peak. "From what did you derive the nickname, 'Peach-chan'?" he murmured in a deceptively soft voice.

Even Kirinji flinched a little bit. "Oops. You figured that out quickly."

"Make your peace with whatever deity you worship," Byakuya said, glowing with his dangerous pink reiatsu and starting to rise.

"Wait, wait, Nii-sama!" Rukia said, patting him gently on the chest. However, this had the unintended, but successful, effect of reopening a small wound near his collarbone. He gritted his teeth. This alone was not enough to stop him of course, but making love had seriously reduced whatever attack strength he might have gained back from being healed.

"Peach-chan has it right, Kuchiki bastard," Kirinji grunted, taking a sip of beer. Though he rose Byakuya's ire by using that term again. "After all, you wouldn't want to fall too far behind Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

That made Byakuya pause. His gaze slowly moved down to Rukia. If he had been stronger, none of this would have happened. That, and now that they were out of danger, it was seriously mortifying that a human had saved them all again.

"Very well," Byakuya replied darkly. "And I assume you know what will become of your innards if you ever speak a word of what you saw here."

Kirinji picked his teeth with his tongue in annoyance. Then he waved a hand dismissively. "As if I have the time to keep up with all your Seireitei drama. Oh, and Peach-chan."

Rukia blinked. "Oh. He was talking about me," she murmured almost inaudibly.

He took another pensive sip of beer. "I can tell this one's not going to take well to the bridle. But he'll have to if he wants to get stronger. You'll make sure he listens to reason now and again, huh?"

To Byakuya's annoyance, Rukia smiled. "If I can," he said.

"Okay, then," said Kirinji, getting to his feet. "You two rest up and get stronger. And careful how much you do that stuff, you'll go blind." Having said this, he sashayed back to a building nearby the pool.

Byakuya sighed, heavily. He leaned back and flinched as he felt another small wound reopen on his shoulder. He tried not to be impressed with the strength of his own bankai. Then he noticed Rukia sitting oddly silent beside him.

"Nii-sama…about what I said earlier…it's okay if you forget that. If you want to."

He frowned. "Why?"

She took a breath. "Because it's true. Because I can be anything you need me to be. And you shouldn't feel any responsibility to me because of what I've just said."

Byakuya sighed. "I'll tire of this very quickly," he muttered.

Rukia's gaze snapped up in fear.

But Byakuya merely held her face gently in his hand. "I won't say the same, you know. If you want to leave me, you'll have to fight me." This had the intended effect of making Rukia chuckle a little. He kissed her nose. "I think I'll love you as long as I have breath in me."

Several tears rolled down Rukia's cheeks, though she was still smiling. She kissed the palm of his hand and then clasped it against her chest. "Then I'll stay with you until neither of us does."

Byakuya smiled. He kissed his beloved deeply, and held her until they both fell asleep.


	11. Switched

Sakura no Eda

Extra 1

"Switched"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was thought by many, including himself, to be a heartless scientist. However, there were occasional signs that he had some whimsy in his cold, calculating heart. And more than a little love for being the architect of other peoples' misfortune. Hence, though he was largely unaware of his own intentions in doing so, he performed an experiment on two unwilling participants.

When Kuchiki Byakuya escorted Kuchiki Rukia to see him on one occasion after her sword had been broken, he thought it a perfect opportunity to test a new drug he had invented. He had Nemu assist him by administering it into the tea which he provided them during their visit. And since he was such a very good liar, he was quite certain nothing came over amiss. Nor would it…until they touched.

Oh, he was well aware of the goings-on in the Kuchiki household, from his numerous (and highly illegal) methods of surveillance all across Soul Society. However it received not one iota of his interest. The only reason he cared about it now was that it would make for better test material. The experiment was much more likely to succeed if both parties had an equal dose before making physical contact. Not to mention, he had various methods for surveillance he was able to introduce into their very bodies via the drug itself. And so the experiment began.

Rukia's sword would take another day to be fixed, so Byakuya took her home. He mentally washed himself of the unpleasant feeling of being around Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who he only tolerated because of his status. Byakuya believed, in blissful unawareness of his own personality, that the man lacked fundamental human personality traits.

The rest of their day went normally, and that night they met in Byakuya's room. Rukia smiled shyly as she approached, and he let her slide under the covers with him. Normally, he liked to refrain from relations on a work day, but that afternoon, he had caught a glimpse of the back of her neck as her hair was blown by the breeze. She had touched her hair to set it right, then turned and smiled up at him. From that moment, he knew he could not leave her alone tonight.

He reached for her, and their lips touched.

The next moment, everything went black.

All was still for a few moments. Then, at length, Byakuya stirred. He touched his head. "Nii-sama…" he murmured, then immediately his eyes went wide.

Rukia stirred next, looking grim. She stared in disbelief for a few seconds. "Rukia?"

Byakuya's jaw dropped. "Nii-sama?!"

After a few moments of panic, they sat across from one another to calm down and try and sort the situation out logically. "Now," Rukia said, sighing. She was seated cross-legged on the floor, her hands resting on her knees. "I have a relatively good idea who is responsible for this, but I doubt it can be solved tonight, whatever it is. We shall go to the 12th division in the morning."

"Yes…" Byakuya murmured, sitting politely in seiza, his hands folded in his lap. Then he frowned. He turned his head slightly in politeness, then cleared his throat. "Hmm…" he murmured, touching his throat. "Mmhmm…" he said, in an even lower pitch.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "Rukia," she said, humorlessly.

Byakuya jumped. "Ah, forgive me, it's just that Nii-sama's voice is so deep. It feels very strange to speak."

Rukia's jaw tightened, and she was starting to lose her temper. "You must contain yourself, at least until that quack scientist can undo this. It would cause a riot if people saw me behaving that way."

Byakuya blinked, taking this in for a moment. Then, a smile started to creep across his face. Seeing this overly effusive expression, Rukia stared in restrained horror. However, worse was to come. Byakuya turned away, trying to hide it, but his shoulders were shaking. Soon, he was unbelievably rolling on the floor laughing.

Rukia's face was bright red in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Rukia," she said, firmly. "That is enough. What is so amusing?"

"I'm so sorry," he said, trying to calm himself. Byakuya covered his mouth with his hand in a very feminine way to hide his smile as he spoke. Rukia's eyebrow twitched again. "I know it's not funny. I just got an image of what Renji or Ichigo might say if they knew." At this, another wave of badly contained laughter ensued. "Ha ha! I'm so sorry, Nii-sama, I won't laugh anymore."

"Good," Rukia grunted rather loudly. She closed her eyes to try to restore inner calm. "In any case, I think there's no question we won't be doing anything like yesterday. Let's just go to sleep for tonight."

At that, Byakuya looked visibly disappointed. "Oh…yes…I suppose so."

Rukia searched his face. "What is it?"

Byakuya blushed, his eyes fluttering sweetly. Rukia almost threw up. "It's just…Nii-sama…your body…"

Rukia blinked. "What about it?"

Byakuya shyly moved his hands between his legs. "I…I'm very sorry, but I was remembering something from the other night, and…" He blushed heavily and his hands covered the crux of his body.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her jaw tightened. Many things went through her mind before she finally shook her head. "No. No. I will not do that. Not with myself. Not ever."

"Oh…" Byakuya murmured, casting his gaze aside with another blush. "Then…would you object if I did?"

"If you did what?" Rukia demanded.

Byakuya's legs shifted slightly and his blush deepened.

Rukia had to turn away, hiding her face in anger. "This is madness. Kurotsuchi will answer for this, one way or another. Preferably with blood."

"Ngh…!" Byakuya whimpered.

Rukia's gaze shot up. Byakuya was still in much the same position as before, but his hips were shifting now and then, causing his crotch to rub against his hands. His lips were slightly parted, breath coming heavily, eyes closed and cheeks crimson. Rukia began to blush too, still in anger and embarrassment but also…

"The expression is so unlike my own, I could almost think it wasn't me," she muttered.

Byakuya's eyes opened and looked down plaintively at Rukia. He slowly approached her. "Nii-sama…" he murmured softly.

Rukia hesitantly allowed him closer. Finally, his lips brushed hers. At the same time, both moaned, then Rukia drew back in surprise. She touched her chest, blushing. "Rukia…is this how you feel when I kiss you?"

Byakuya was panting. "Nii-sama…Nii-sama…!"

Then Byakuya pushed Rukia back against the futon, clasping his hands around her head and giving a fantastically deep kiss. Rukia tried to hold back from moaning, but with her body, already conditioned to feel heat at Byakuya's touch, it was all but impossible. Byakuya kissed clumsily and desperately, barely leaving either one time to breathe.

Then, to the shock of both, Byakuya's hand brushed Rukia's breast. Rukia threw her head back and moaned. A moment later she clapped her hand over her mouth in horror that she had made such a noise. Byakuya was panting with a heavy blush and staring intently at her.

Byakuya glanced down at Rukia's body. "So small…" he murmured, and began roaming Rukia's body with his hands. Rukia was twitching and trying to hold back moans. "This is what I feel like…" Byakuya murmured. He squeezed Rukia's breasts.

"Ah!" Rukia cried, trembling. Then she bit her lip and turned away in shame.

Byakuya leaned down to whisper in Rukia's ear. "Nii-sama…how is it that you usually touch me?" Saying this, he squeezed Rukia's breasts again, this time pressing on her nipples with his thumbs. Rukia bit back a cry, and now her hands gripped the fabric of Byakuya's sleeves. "I think it's a little different…" Byakuya's thumbs circled around her nipples and Rukia's whole body was convulsing, trying to hold back the pleasure.

Now Byakuya was gasping again. "Nii-sama…!" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her in desperation. "It feels good but…it's so good it hurts!"

Rukia blushed, holding him. Whether out of the conditioning of Rukia's body, or of her own curiosity about what it felt like from Rukia's perspective, she decided to give in to pleasure. She hesitantly kissed Byakuya's cheek, at which point he looked up at her with watering eyes. "Relax. Your body knows what to do."

Byakuya's face transformed into one of sweetness and gratitude. "Nii-sama…" he murmured helplessly. Rukia tried to hold back her disgust at seeing her own face like that.

Byakuya hesitantly removed Rukia's clothes and swallowed. "I never thought my body was all that attractive, but…seeing it now makes this hurt even more…" he murmured, hesitantly touching his cock.

Rukia blushed a little. "Don't talk so much," she muttered, and then gasped at a feeling she had never imagined. Byakuya's fingers were gently exploring Rukia's sex. Rukia's body began to writhe, looking down hesitantly while fighting a totally unfamiliar pleasure. "Rukia…" she murmured.

"Nii-sama…" Byakuya gasped. "I can't wait anymore…"

"Wa-" Rukia began, hesitantly.

Byakuya lifted her hips and thrust into her. Both nearly lost themselves in pleasure for an instant, and Byakuya was already far gone. But Rukia was panting, so filled up with pleasure and sensation that she felt she could barely breathe. Without wanting to, she threw back her head and her whole body tensed and shuddered, as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over her. Even as it faded, the case of that incredible feeling was still there, inside her.

It was only seconds before Byakuya began to gasp in desperate pleasure. "Nii-sama…" he moaned. Then he thrust deeply inside her, over and over. Rukia's voice rose unwarranted, crying out with his every thrust. She held on tightly to him, knowing it wouldn't be too long at this rate.

"Rukia…" she whispered in his ear.

Byakuya arched his back and finally let out all of his pleasure into her. Rukia shuddered, fingers tightening in the fabric of his clothes, almost feeling as if she had come again. They remained panting like this for several long moments. At last, Byakuya sighed heavily and rested his head against Rukia's chest, and the rest of his body beside and partly on top of her, a variation of their favorite sleeping position.

"Rukia…" Rukia said, at length.

"Yes?"

"You know…it may be my imagination, but you often seem to come more than once…is that right?"

Byakuya lifted his head to look at her with a blush. Then he smiled kindly. He nodded. "Would you like me to show you?"

Rukia looked away in embarrassment, blushing again. "You needn't trouble yourself. It's just…maybe once wasn't enough…for this body. I don't know."

"It wasn't," Byakuya said with confidence, kissing Rukia on the cheek. "Just wait and see."

In the end, the experiment was a success, although Kurotsuchi didn't receive much useful data. However he did obtain quite the fodder for any disagreement he might ever have with Kuchiki Byakuya. He chuckled darkly to himself, thinking what his division members might say if the saw him gasping and moaning like a porn star. Ahh, yes. Kurotsuchi was quite content with that day's findings.


	12. Comedy of Errors

Sakura no Eda

Extra 2

"Comedy of Errors"

When the Kuchiki siblings woke up the next morning, it was a bit of a shock. They woke in the manner that they had fallen asleep, Byakuya curled up in Rukia's arms, his head resting on her chest. Rukia was the first to wake, and knew immediately that what had been wrong the previous night was still wrong now. It was a bit of a shock to realize it hadn't been a dream. She lifted her tiny hand from holding Byakuya to look at it, gazing through the gaps between her delicate fingers. What a strange feeling.

Byakuya stirred. He held Rukia more tightly and murmured sweetly, "Nii-sama…" Then his eyes shot open. He rose to stare at Rukia in shock. "Nii-sama…we're still…"

Rukia sighed slightly. "So I gather."

Byakuya looked troubled. "What should we do?"

"Obviously, we need to go to the 12th division. However…"

"What if someone discovers I'm not you in the mean time?" Byakuya murmured.

Rukia nodded. "Precisely. I can't speak for you, but I am not confident that I can portray you accurately enough that no one would notice. We shall have to hurry."

"Yes, Nii-sama," Byakuya said softly.

Rukia sighed again. "Today, you must call me 'Rukia'."

Byakuya made a face. "This is very odd."

"I agree, but we have little choice. Additionally, you must not use honorific language when speaking to me. Or anyone for that matter. Just speak normally."

Byakuya blushed. "But, Nii-sama, I can't…"

Rukia glared. "Try."

Byakuya bit his lip, glancing aside for a moment. Determination grew over his face. Finally, he nodded. He shifted to a seated position across from Rukia and sat with his back bone-straight, looking down at her through narrowed eyes.

"Rukia," he said, very convincingly. However, it was ruined the next moment by a massive smile. He promptly covered it with his hand. "I'm sorry, it was just so amusing…"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "You must not apologize to me, nor must you cover your mouth like that when smiling. In fact, smiling at all is sure to give you away."

"In that case, Nii-sama, can you practice being me?"

Rukia blinked in surprise. Then she considered. Many long seconds passed. Byakuya was beginning to wonder if he had offended her. Finally she closed her eyes in resignation and said, "I shall do my best at the time."

"Nii-sama…I do not mean to be rude, but to be me, you must not be so…"

Rukia flicked a glare up at him. "Yes?"

Byakuya chuckled hesitantly, holding back the word he was going to say (which was 'arrogant'), and supplying instead, "Scary."

Rukia scoffed. "That is as it may be. I think it much less likely that people will notice you being scary than me being…effeminate."

Byakuya snorted with laughter again, earning another glare from Rukia. "I promise, I'm just getting it out of my system, I won't laugh anymore. Let me try again." He straightened his back again. "Rukia. Comport yourself with dignity."

Rukia nodded, though feeling a hint of annoyance that that was Rukia's image of him. "That will do. As long as you are diligent, I believe a trip to the 12th division should not be a problem."

Famous last words.

They exited the house, Rukia helping Byakuya to dress as he normally would, including his kenseikan. Unfortunately, neither noticed as they left that Rukia walked in front. Suddenly, Rukia realized it and stopped short.

Byakuya paused, leaning down in concern. "Is something wrong?"

However, he used the honorific, "Douka nasaimashita?" (as a commoner speaking to a noble) as opposed to Byakuya's normal language of "Nanda?" (as an arrogant sod speaking to practically anyone).

Rukia's fists tightened. "You must never speak to anyone that way," she said softly through clenched teeth, conscious of the stares of passersby. "I would only use such language with my departed grandfather, and possibly with Yamamoto Soutaichou, although I doubt it. Please be more careful."

Byakuya observed her for some time, frowning. Eventually he said. "Well then, Rukia," he said, experimentally. "Could you…open your eyes a little?"

Rukia glared. "They are open."

"Yes…but they're sort of…very narrow. I'm fairly certain I keep my eyes more open than that."

Rukia contained her rage, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Very well. I shall attempt not to narrow my eyes. But it is vitally important that you not use honorific language. Do you understand?"

Byakuya paused for a moment, glaring down at her. "Who do you imagine you are addressing?"

Rukia nodded tightly. "Correct."

They promptly switched places, Byakuya walking in front, and entered the Seireitei. As they walked, they bumped into Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo.

"Good morning, Kuchiki Taichou!" said Matsumoto brightly, and Hinamori repeated the phrase with a smile.

Byakuya nodded slightly, barely refraining from returning the greeting. He realized belatedly that the normal Byakuya was unlikely even to acknowledge them in this situation.

"Ah, Rukia-chan," said Matsumoto, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rukia looked on the gesture with utter disdain. "A few people from the Shinigami Women's Association are going out drinking tonight. You'll come, right?" she asked, caressing her arm affectionately.

Rukia closed her eyes to hold back annoyance, but ended up muttering, "Trivial."

Byakuya cleared his throat loudly.

Rukia's eyes widened and she backtracked a little. "Unfortunately, I believe I will be busy tonight. Thank you…for the invitation," she struggled to finish, trying to copy Rukia's normal speech patterns.

Matsumoto pouted. "How boring…but you have to come next time, all right?"

Rukia held back a scoff. "Very well," she muttered.

Matsumoto cocked her head a little at this response, but said nothing about it. Presently, the other two lieutenants said their goodbyes and went on their way. Byakuya let out a heavy sigh, even though he was not the one being tested on that particular exchange.

"This is harder than I thought," he murmured.

"Do not trouble yourself. We are not far now."

Indeed, they managed to make it to the 12th division without further incident. They entered the building and were shown to the captain's office. Rukia promptly drew her sword on Kurotsuchi Mayuri the moment they saw him. Kurotsuchi looked down with interest at this gesture.

"Oh? A lieutenant drawing her sword at a captain? How shall we treat this, I wonder?"

"Do not play games. You know very well it is a captain holding this sword."

Kurotsuchi scratched the side of his face, looking away, innocently. "Is that right? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Please, Kurotsuchi Taichou," said Byakuya, stepping forward. "There's no need to blame anyone right now, but we need your help to undo what has been done. Won't you help us?"

Kurotsuchi appeared disinterested. "I suppose if I have time I can take a look at the problem, although it is a great imposition. But in any case, I doubt I will be able to find a solution by the end of the day. I'm afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow, at the earliest."

"Thank you, Kurotsuchi Taichou," said Byakuya, bowing, and trying to hold back his disappointment about the time it would take.

Rukia still had her sword pointed at Kurotsuchi's neck. Kurotsuchi tilted his head to look at her. "Is there something else I can do for you, lieutenant?"

Rukia's eyes glared daggers through Kurotsuchi. But presently, she retracted her sword and sheathed it once again, though hardly giving any ground. "This incident will not be overlooked," she said, softly.

"Oh?" asked Kurotsuchi, with interest. "And here I thought you wanted things to be back to normal. If not, I can easily take back everything I just said."

"No!" said Byakuya, taking Rukia's arm and attempting to retreat. "We are very grateful, thank you Kurotsuchi Taichou. We'll return tomorrow morning." Then more softly, "Nii-sama…"

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment in contemplation. Then, "We will return tomorrow. Make yourself prepared for what is coming to you," she said with deceptive softness.

Kurotsuchi tilted his head playfully and waved them off. "Bye, now. Try not to ruin each other's lives before tomorrow."

Nemu approached him quietly. After they were gone, she said, "Mayuri-sama. Why did you tell them you needed until tomorrow?"

Kurotsuchi scoffed in disdain. "A little payback for something Kuchiki said in Hueco Mundo. And of course, I could always use more data." He grinned devilishly.

The two Kuchikis left the 12th division in despair.

"A whole day…" Byakuya murmured. "How can we do this for a whole day?"

"Do not panic, Rukia," Rukia murmured, although her hand still gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki in annoyance. "We shall manage if we stay calm."

"We could always take a sick day."

"Nonsense. It is not an illness and we are both perfectly fit to do our duties. Now, you must go to the 6th division, and I to the 13th. Remember, you must not show emotion, and you must not use honorific speech."

"Yes. Then…Rukia…keep your eyes open and try not to speak down to people."

Rukia nodded, closing her eyes against annoyance. "Come find me if you have any difficulty with my duties," she said. The she paused. "If not, I'll see you at home. Good luck."

Byakuya smiled sweetly. "Yes."

"Stop that."

They each turned to go their separate ways, although both felt uneasy about leaving each other's sides. There were sure to be mistakes. It was only a question of how many they could get away with without arousing suspicion.

Byakuya arrived at the 6th division barracks, perfectly prepared for what he must do, having seen the real Byakuya do this countless times. He walked through the barracks, seeing and hearing division members greeting him, but not responding in any way. This was the usual Byakuya. Having said that, it still took some concentration not to let any cracks through that façade. Finally, he reached the captain's office, closed the door and heaved a huge sigh.

"Taichou?"

He jumped, turning to see Renji filing paperwork at the desk.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Taichou? Is something wrong?"

Byakuya took a breath to restore his calm, then muttered, "To whom do you suppose you are speaking?"

Renji shook his head, returning to his paperwork with a light smile. "My mistake. So. What are your plans for today?"

Byakuya blinked. How stupid! He hadn't thought of that! "What do you suggest?" he asked, smoothly.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Well…sad to say it, we haven't had much time lately to catch up on paperwork. Of course, I know you do what you can every day, but then you have understandable reasons for leaving early."

Byakuya blinked. "Leaving early?"

Renji flinched, expecting a dangerous glare at that, but when none came, he simply replied, "Well, yes…perhaps you weren't aware of it? You used to stay late almost every day doing paperwork, Taichou, but you know…since…" Renji cleared his throat, blushing. "Well, since then, you tend to do an hour or two and then head home. I mean, it's not a big deal, the other divisions are much worse, it's just…"

But Renji had to stop now to stare at the unbelievable expression on Byakuya's face. He was bright red. His gaze was cast away and his eyebrows draw together helplessly, his eyes unusually large and moist.

Renji's mouth fell open, now blushing himself. "Tai…chou…?"

Byakuya gasped. He immediately frowned, trying to get control of his facial features. Eventually, he said, "Catching up on paperwork, is it? Very well." He went to sit at his desk without another word.

Renji was dumbfounded, but couldn't think of any explanation, nor any course of action, to deal with what he had just seen. Nor the fact that for the first time in his life, an expression of Kuchiki Byakuya had caused his heart to pound. Trying to rid his brain of all of this, he slowly sat on the couch to begin with the paperwork.

In the 13th division, Kuchiki Rukia was having an enormous degree of difficulty putting up with what she had always believed to be the unwashed masses. Meaning non-captain-class shinigami. The ones giving her the biggest headache were the joint 3rd seats, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou. Not only were they annoying, not only were they extremely loud, but they seemed to think Rukia (unless Ukitake was around) should be the arbiter of any disagreements between them. For the most part, Rukia simply tried to ignore them or give minimalistic responses. This day could not end any sooner.

At length, partly wishing to escape from them, she prepared some tea and went to visit Ukitake. She knelt before the bamboo shades of his private room and tried to remember what it was like to be inferior to other people. "Ukitake Taichou. May I come in?"

"Please do, Kuchiki."

Ukitake was recovering from another bout of ill health, sitting, wrapped up in blankets, and currently playing go with Kyouraku. She remembered her manners and bowed. "Kyouraku Taichou," she said in greeting. Kyouraku grinned at her and nodded. Then she knelt before Ukitake. "I've brought some tea, if you would care for it. I was not aware of Kyouraku Taichou's presence, or I would have brought another cup."

"Oh, I'm all set," Kyouraku said kindly, lifting up a large jug of sake which had been resting at his hip. But he returned his attention, with a grim expression to the go board, where he appeared to be losing.

"Thank you, Kuchiki," Ukitake said, gratefully. "I was just craving something warm to drink. Would you like to chat with us for a while, before going back on duty?"

Normally, this current Rukia would not shirk duty to play around with these old men. But, she reasoned, it was better than having to deal with those two apes. She nodded. "My pleasure."

"So, Rukia-chan," said Kyouraku with a suggestive smile. "You figured out your Byakuya problem?"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "My 'Byakuya' problem?"

"Oh, he's talking about the koi," Ukitake said. "You remember? How are they doing, by the way?"

Rukia blinked. "Very well, thank you. My…brother is extremely grateful." She held back from asking the question which had been troubling her at the time, about why Ukitake had those fish to begin with. It might hurt Rukia's position with her captain if she were to place baseless accusations.

Ukitake smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. Byakuya is very lucky, isn't he?"

This question had been directed at Kyouraku, who then nodded. "Rukia-chan is a jewel, no mistake." Then Kyouraku turned to her. "But to see how devoted you are to that boy…you make an old man jealous, Rukia-chan. Ha ha."

"Devoted…" Rukia murmured, a very scant blush starting to touch her cheeks.

Ukitake frowned, interested. "You wouldn't say that? You shouldn't be embarrassed. Kyouraku and I both found it enchanting how you went all around, asking if anyone knew what was troubling Byakuya that time. Only to find it was the fish." Ukitake chuckled a bit. "Truly. You don't have to be so devoted, when you're only adoptive siblings, but the way you care for him is so touching…Kyouraku's right, it does make an old man jealous."

Rukia could not help casting her gaze aside in embarrassment, her cheeks tinged with pink. She suddenly really wanted to see the real Rukia at that moment.

Back at the 6th division, Byakuya and Renji had been filling out paperwork quietly for a couple of hours. Renji stretched with a grunt.

"Taichou," he said, standing up and rubbing his shoulder. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

Byakuya looked up. "Oh, thank you, Renji," he said with a gentle smile.

Renji nearly fell over in shock. He took a few moments to account for this expression, which still remained even as Byakuya was looking at the papers. "Uh…are you…happy about something, Taichou?"

Byakuya gasped. Soon his normal expression returned and he continued doing paperwork. "Nothing in particular," he said, but Renji did not miss the subtle touch of pink at his cheeks.

Renji swallowed hard, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Taichou acting this way was a shock, yes, but the biggest shock was the way Renji's heart and body seemed to be reacting. Almost the way he felt around Rukia. Nevertheless, he shook himself and went to prepare the tea.

When Renji handed the cup to him, all Byakuya did this time was mutter, "Thank you," in his normal, dark tone. But Renji was not yet convinced, and could not help continuing to watch him.

When he returned to his work, this time Renji sat at the couch opposite the desk, so he could watch Taichou more closely. What was this change? What could make Taichou act so…for lack of a better word…cute?

Wanting to test him a little, Renji said at length, "So, Taichou. How are things with Rukia?"

Byakuya went bright red. Then he muttered, clearly trying not to look flustered, "Idiot, don't ask me that."

Renji's eyes went wide. To someone who didn't know both Kuchiki Taichou and Rukia very well, this might seem basically normal. But Taichou had used the word "tawake" (idiot). It wasn't that he'd never heard Taichou use that word before, but "tawake" was practically Rukia's pet name for Renji. Renji's heart was hammering in his ears. What was going on?

"Renji," Byakuya said, snapping Renji out of his reverie. "I've finished with this stack. Where did you put the next one?"

Renji blushed in shame at his getting distracted so easily and found the stack he was referring to. "Here you go," he said, passing it to him.

"Thank you."

They continued to work in silence for a while, and for a time Renji was able to focus on work. But he found himself glancing up now and then to make sure Taichou was being his normal self. Was Renji imagining things? Either way, if Taichou found out what Renji was thinking about right now, he was sure to get some grief over it.

"Uh-oh," Renji muttered at one point. "A cockroach."

"Kya!" Byakuya cried, tucking his legs up against his chest like a little kid and looking around fretfully. "Where?"

Renji was so utterly dumbfounded that he did not even have the ability to form speech at that point. He just continued to stare at his captain for seconds on end. Worse yet, Taichou soon seemed to notice his reaction. He slowly went bright red from head to toe, and hesitantly put his feet back on the ground.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "As a man of honor, Renji, I ask you never to speak of this to anyone. The truth is, shameful though it may be, I am afraid of bugs." Then, very convincingly, one of Byakuya's deadly glares met Renji's gaze. "Although…I am certain that even without my asking, you would already be fully aware of what would happen to you if you did."

Poor Renji was so confused. "I…well…of course, Taichou…" he muttered, though at a total loss. "Should I squish the bug?"

"Yes, please."

After several more near misses for both of them (Renji was the closest to figuring it out), the work day was finally over. Rukia arrived home first and went into Byakuya's room without thinking about it. She opened the doors to the garden and sat meditatively to try to dispel all the peculiar stresses of that day. A few minutes later, Byakuya trumped heavily into the room, and as soon as the door was closed, collapsed on his face on the floor. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ungh," he grunted in a muffled voice, then rose slightly and rubbed his nose. "I guess that hurts a lot more when you're taller."

Rukia sighed. "I take it your day wasn't any easier than mine."

Byakuya blushed. "Nii-sama…I'm sorry. I think Renji is going to act strangely around you tomorrow. Also, he thinks you're afraid of bugs now."

Rukia's jaw tightened. "Well…" she sighed. "Never mind. No one is the wiser. That is what matters."

Byakuya lay on the floor for a few moments, thoughtfully. Then he turned onto his back so he could see Rukia better. "Nii-sama…" he murmured.

"Yes?"

A small pause, then Byakuya smiled softly. "Nothing." With that, he got up, and moved over to sit behind Rukia. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. "It was nice seeing what your days are like."

Rukia closed her eyes and found herself leaning against Byakuya's body, and blushing at the feeling of being so surrounded in affection. She touched his arms softly. "Thank you for trying so hard, Rukia."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, and then his arms tightened around her unconsciously. "Um…Nii-sama…"

"Yes?"

"It's…well…that thing…"

"What?" Rukia asked, shifting her hips slightly.

"Nh…" Byakuya grunted, holding her tighter.

Rukia blushed a little, because she could now feel against her back precisely what was causing Byakuya such embarrassment. And, in spite of all reason, she herself started to feel hot in similar places.

"I suppose…since this is a rare chance…it would be logical to enjoy this strange situation as much as possible," Rukia murmured, trying to sound calm.

She felt Byakuya blush against her cheek. Once again, his arms tightened around her. "Nii-sama…" he murmured.

Rukia sighed. Then, boldly, she turned around and pushed Byakuya back against the floor. Byakuya's blush only deepened. Rukia leaned in close and kissed Byakuya's cheek. Then she murmured, "I won't…use my mouth. It's too strange. But I'll do something for you that I like."

Rukia met Byakuya's eyes for a moment, then kissed him deeply. Byakuya moaned, wrapping his arms around her again. Rukia began to move her hips, as this body had once done to Byakuya once before.

Byakuya broke the kiss to arch his back and moan, holding on to Rukia's hips. Rukia herself was holding back moans. This kind of indirect stimulation was really exciting. Then she decided to make it more direct. She sat up on top of Byakuya's hips and shed herself of her shihakusho. Byakuya hesitantly took the hint and untied his own obi, but that was about all Rukia gave him time for.

As soon as his parts were visible, she stroked Byakuya, blushing at the strangeness, causing him to collapse back onto the floor, panting hard. Every now and then he would try to look up at her, but be taken down by sensation once again. Rukia swallowed. She hesitantly touched herself to make sure she was ready, and moaned a little unintentionally.

Deciding that she was, she took Byakuya in one hand, parted her opening with the other, and slowly slid down onto him. Both of them twitched and let out noise, overcome once again by the unfamiliar sensations. Byakuya was panting hard, and seemed to be writhing around in an attempt to find an outlet for all this pleasure. His fingers dug into the tatami mats.

Though still somewhat overwhelmed with sensation herself, Rukia saw this and managed to take hold of Byakuya's wrists. As Byakuya watched her hesitantly, still panting, she placed his hands around her waist. His hands were almost large enough to encircle her completely.

"This…is what I like," Rukia whispered, trying to control her voice. "And…if you…ah!"

Rukia cried out as Byakuya's hips thrust up into her. Both needed a moment to let the sudden pleasure wash over them, and then Byakuya thrust again. Rukia threw her head back with a moan. This angle was so different from the other day. It felt deeper and more intense. It was hitting a place further forward, causing her to lose control.

"Ah…ah…Rukia!" she panted.

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya answered, ramming Rukia against him by her hips.

Rukia was quickly losing herself, her head flopping back as indiscriminate moans poured from her lips. Finally, she was beginning to get used to it when Byakuya's large hand squeezed her breast.

"Ahh!" Rukia cried, blushing heavily even as she did so. This was so indecent. And yet, the very idea of doing something like this was so perverse, it was almost making her even hotter. "Rukia! You don't…need to…ah!"

Byakuya flicked Rukia's nipple hard. Rukia was temporarily awash with sensation, pleasure spiked with a little bit of pain. Eventually, Byakuya managed to gasp, "You…sometimes do this…for me… But you can do it…much harder…"

Saying this, Byakuya flicked the nipple even harder, causing a lascivious cry to burst out of Rukia. Byakuya did this once more, but then he panted and looked down.

"But here…you do have to be more gentle…" he panted.

Then, to Rukia's disbelief, he moved his hand to the apex of her legs, just above where they were connected. He gently parted her, and flicked the most sensitive part of her.

Rukia convulsed with a desperate cry, only held up by Byakuya's hand at the small of her back. She panted to recover, and just when she thought she had, Byakuya's finger flicked her most sensitive part again. She practically screamed, no longer aware of how lascivious she appeared. Rukia's body had so many sensitive places. She never knew. Byakuya flicked her one final time, and then her control snapped.

Rukia cried out loudly, her hips twitching over and over, her body totally tense for many long seconds. Slowly, she started to come down, but then she heard Byakuya moan.

"Nii-sama…I'm sorry, I…can't…"

Suddenly, Byakuya flipped Rukia over so she had her head and shoulders against the floor, but most of her body was curved to press against his own as he knelt above her. She looked up at him with trepidation.

"Ru-"

Byakuya slammed himself inside of her, crying out almost as loudly as Rukia. "Nii-sama…" he cried. "It feels so good…when you come…I can't hold back…"

Rukia blushed, starting to be overtaken by sensation again. She moaned, feeling Byakuya's huge length driving repeatedly into her. This new angle was still hitting that place in front, driving her reason farther and farther away.

"Rukia…" she managed, gasping.

Then, to her disbelief, Byakuya stopped for a moment, and pulled out. She was about to ask why when Byakuya flipped her over onto all fours. She blushed at this embarrassing position, but didn't have long to protest. He drove inside her once again.

"Ahh…!" Rukia cried, feeling yet different points of pleasure pressed inside her. "Rukia…"

Byakuya wrapped his arms around her from behind, panting. "Nii-sama…Nii-sama…"

His relentless rhythm started up again, causing the strength to slip from Rukia's arms. It felt so good, it was hard to even stay conscious. She felt her elbows buckling. The next moment, Byakuya grabbed both of her wrists, and pulled them back like reins on a horse.

Rukia's eyes widened with a mix of pleasure and shame, and then Byakuya thrust mercilessly into her. She no longer had the strength or will to protest, and could feel she was about to come again. This time, because of the tightness of the angle, when she cried out and her body tensed, her lower mouth clamped down harder than ever on Byakuya.

"Nii-…sama!" Byakuya cried, and then poured his pleasure into her for several long seconds. It took almost a minute for all their pleasure to wash over them, not helped by the intermittent twitching of Rukia's insides. But finally they returned to sanity.

This time, they were both so exhausted that, without even getting undressed or getting into bed, they fell asleep for several hours on the floor. They were only wakened by a servant knocking on the door to call them to dinner, and even though they were not seen, that was quite an embarrassing moment.

"Damn them!" cursed Kurotsuchi Mayuri, gazing at his computer screen.

Nemu approached. "What is it, Mayuri-sama?"

"I wanted some data about their fighting abilities in that state. I thought for sure that trigger-happy Kuchiki Byakuya would let loose if I left him like that for a day. And asking them to wait another day will invite suspicion from Yamamoto Soutaichou… Damned perverted brats." He sighed. "Oh well. I guess there's always Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku. That should give some interesting data. Make up another two doses."


	13. Byakuya's Kink

Sakura no Eda

Extra 3

"Byakuya's Kink"

Rukia blinked her eyes open, lying in Byakuya's arms one night after making love. She blushed as she realized she had passed out after her last orgasm; it was her first time doing that. Byakuya was especially good at finding her weak spots since Kurotsuchi's little experiment on them. She shifted a little to see his face behind her. As always, he slept with a serene expression, which she always thought made him look young. It was especially sweet the way his soft black hair often fell in his face. She smiled, blushing a little.

But then something occurred to her. Of course, Byakuya seemed to enjoy it when they made love, and very rarely, he even made lascivious expressions or noises. But very rarely. Yet when he was in Rukia's body, she was able to make him pant and cry out for her loudly. That was an extraordinary feeling. Was Rukia's body just more sensitive than his? Was it something to do with their personalities? Or was it really that Byakuya wasn't as attracted to her as she was to him?

She bit her lip, thinking. Maybe…and this was actually highly probable given his personality, he had some kink that he hadn't told her about (and probably never would). If that was the case, he didn't have to tell her, she could devise it by simple process of elimination. Though even as she thought this, she felt her cheeks grow hot. Simple enough, if she had the nerve.

So she decided to start with a baseline. She went to Renji the next day during lunch and asked him the following question:

"Say, Renji, do you happen to know if Nii-sama has any particular kinks or feti-"

"No!" Renji cried, jumping to his feet.

Rukia blinked, as Renji promptly turned on his heel and started walking away. "Wait, Renji!" she cried, walking after him.

Then Renji picked up to a run, but he turned back briefly to say, "No! You do not ask me that stuff! Our friendship does not run in that direction!" he cried. Then he turned and took off at full speed.

Rukia was left in bewilderment for a few moments. "Well…can't really blame him, I guess…" she murmured, blushing.

She went to the lower world to ask Ichigo, while he was doing some homework in his room. His face gradually turned bright red and then he simply shook his head.

"No," was all he said.

And then, even though it was his own room, turned and walked out.

Rukia sighed. She had such pure friends. Though normally, of course, that was a good thing. On her way back to Soul Society, she stopped in Urahara's shop to pick up some items she needed. Yoruichi greeted her when she was hanging out in Urahara's living room.

"Oh, Rukia! How's that beau of yours?"

Rukia blushed, and then she realized that Yoruichi had known Byakuya for much longer than she had. Maybe she would know. Hesitantly, she posed her question.

At the same time, Urahara walked into the room, and he and Yoruichi exchanged glances. Then both of them snorted with laughter at the same time.

"I-I'm being serious!" Rukia murmured.

"Well, that's partly why it's funny," Yoruichi muttered, taking a drink of some tea Urahara had given her. "You're a good girl, Rukia, and that little punk probably doesn't deserve you, but my advice is, you're better off going with your instincts on that kind of thing. And here's a tip: shinigami men are pretty weak to lower world kinks, so I'd start with those. Right, Kisuke?" she said with a wink in his direction.

Urahara smiled hesitantly, then laughed awkwardly, while quite clearly blushing.

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Hmm…" she muttered, seriously. "In that case I should probably do some research."

Which she did. And then she supplied herself with an arsenal of the most popular kinks in the lower world. Then she experimented.

One night, she came to Byakuya's room with cat ears. It was probably the most disappointing reaction she could have imagined. He saw her come in, glanced up at the ears, then back at her, then kissed her normally and said nothing about them for the rest of the night. Cat ears: failure.

Getting bolder, this time she tried the full bunny girl outfit. Byakuya observed her for a few moments, then to her surprise, he placed a hand on her hip.

"This is too revealing, and complicated to take off," he said. Then he kissed her, and made love to her without taking the costume off. Bunny girl: failure.

The next night, she tried a maid outfit. However this gave her the worst reaction yet.

Byakuya frowned. "Rukia. You must never dress like a servant."

He took the costume off, tore it to pieces on the spot with Senbonzakura, and made love to her regardless.

Maid: extreme failure.

Next, she got bolder still. She was hesitant to try this one since she herself found it extremely embarrassing, but if nothing else was working, it was worth a shot. The dominatrix.

She came in, strapped with leather and buckles, and stood for a moment as Byakuya observed her. He took a little longer to make his determination this time, so she thought she might be getting somewhere. But instead…

He sighed minimally. "Vulgar."

Then he removed her embarrassing garment and made love to her anyway.

These failures, however, were only making Rukia more determined. She had to know, what could flip his switch. Especially because Byakuya seemed to be, if anything, getting even better at making her lose herself to pleasure every time they did it. She had to know. But, unfortunately, she had run out of outfits, so further research would have to wait a while.

She received a mission to go into the lower world with Ichigo for a time, and so she went into her room to try on her school uniform, to see if it still fit. While she was straightening her bow and examining herself in her mirror, Byakuya knocked on her door and entered without waiting for a response, as always.

"Rukia," he said. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Ah, yes, I'm coming," Rukia said with a smile. She tugged on her bow to loosen it and started to unbutton her shirt, when she realized Byakuya was still standing there, watching her. She turned to look at him.

Byakuya was watching her image in the mirror. It was only when she turned that she was able to see the subtle pink over his cheeks.

"Nii-sama…?" Rukia murmured.

He blinked, then his gaze was drawn to her bare legs, and the hem of her short skirt. He blinked heavily. Then he said, "What is that you're wearing?"

Rukia was surprised. "Oh…had you not seen this before, Nii-sama? It's the school uniform for girls at Ichigo's school."

Byakuya took in this information for a few moments, alternately glancing between a random place on the floor and Rukia's legs. "All girls there wear this?"

"Well…yes…"

To Rukia's amazement, his mild blush seemed to deepen. "Isn't the skirt too short?"

Now Rukia was starting to blush as well. She glanced down. "Um…no." She stretched her arms downward so her fingertips met the hem of the skirt. "You see, there is a rule, the skirt must be no shorter than the fingertips. But look, it's just right."

Byakuya tilted his head slightly and glanced away, looking, for him, unsure. He cleared his throat. "I was not aware you were wearing such things. My tailor will prepare you something with a longer skirt."

Rukia blinked. "Huh? But…uh…I don't think…"

His dark gaze flicked up to her, and she flinched. "You will not leave this room while wearing that."

Rukia flushed deeply. What did that mean? Did that mean she wouldn't leave the room alive, or not with any clothes? Or…

Her thoughts were stopped as Byakuya approached her and stroked the side of her face, causing her brain to melt a little. His dexterous fingers ran down her neck, her collar bone, and came to a stop at the first button of her uniform. Rukia was already panting. She looked up with shock to see that Byakuya's lips were parted, his cheeks hot, and his breath coming quickly. He swallowed.

In one quick motion, he snapped his finger down, instantly removing the majority of her buttons. Rukia gasped, not thinking at the time that she only had one of these shirts. Byakuya's long fingers spread out across her small chest, and she couldn't help moaning a little. They then caressed the edges of her bra.

"What is this called?" he asked her softly.

Rukia shuddered, hearing his voice so near her chest. "A bra…"

"How is it removed?"

Rukia hesitantly indicated the snap in front. Byakuya flicked it open, and then grabbed her body against him and deeply kissed her chest. Rukia shuddered with a moan, her fingers tightening on his shoulders. With her small breasts, he was able to take them deeply into his mouth, causing Rukia to arch her back and lose the strength in her legs.

He ran kisses all up and down her torso, then he got to his knees. He caressed her bare legs in awe, much though he saw them all the time. While steadying her with one hand against her back, he used the other to pick up one of her legs around her calf. Rukia whimpered, holding onto his shoulder with both hands. Byakuya lovingly kissed the inside of her thigh. Rukia cried out, surprised at how sensitive she was there, and would have lost her balance, if not for Byakuya's hand.

Once he had his fill of this, and to Rukia's disbelief, he placed her leg over his shoulder. Rukia was trembling; this was so erotic. Byakuya ran his free hand up her leg and pushed up her skirt. He considered for a moment. Then he lifted the hem and said to Rukia, "Hold this."

Rukia hesitantly complied, holding her hem with trembling hands. Now he was able to bring his head in closer, and kiss her over her panties. Rukia nearly collapsed with sensation, crying out loudly.

Byakuya took his mouth away and ran his finger up and down against her, making a line of dampness against her white panties. "The state of this garment seems to say that you're feeling good, Rukia," he said, in a kind of sensuous voice that she had rarely heard from him. "Is that right?"

Rukia was more than usually turned on, and could only gasp, "Y-yes…!"

Byakuya smirked. "Hm."

Instead of removing them, he moved the crotch of her panties aside so he could lick her directly. Rukia moaned loudly, her body hunching over his, and nearly dropping the skirt she was supposed to hold. Byakuya had a lot of fun driving her rational mind away with pleasure like this. His tongue found all of Rukia's good spots and gave them just enough pressure and just enough avoidance. In the state she was in, Rukia could hardly hold back. She came hard within moments, her fingers digging into the back of Byakuya's captain's haori.

Normally, this was when Byakuya would start kissing her again, to give her time to relax after coming before they continued. But to her shock, Rukia looked down to see he was panting. Then suddenly, Byakuya grabbed her by the hips and set her down on her back before him. He didn't seem in control like normal, and merely undressed enough to produce his cock and shove it inside her.

"Ahhh!" Rukia cried, with a hint of pain at the suddenness. But she received quite a jewel for her trouble.

"Ah…" Byakuya grunted, moving himself in her. His gaze roamed all over her, now and then caressing her body, seemingly out of desperation. His pace grew fast immediately, holding her hips as he pounded inside her again and again. His head fell against her chest as he kept thrusting in her.

"Ahh…Nii-sama!" Rukia moaned, feeling herself unusually hot by seeing this new Byakuya.

Byakuya grunted, running his hands passionately over her body. He lasted another minute or so, and then gritted his teeth, grabbing on to Rukia's shoulders to pull her ever deeper onto him, and gasped as he found his release.

Byakuya lay panting for a long time above her, holding himself up on one elbow so he didn't crush her. Rukia was panting too, still trying to recover a bit from that sudden burst of passion from him.

"Rukia…" Byakuya murmured eventually, and it seemed his reason was back. "…I have acted shamelessly."

"No, no, no, no!" Rukia hastily assured him. She added slightly under her breath, "I've been trying to get you to act shamelessly with me all this time." Then at a normal volume, "But listen, Nii-sama, as long as I don't wear it outside, do you think your tailor could make me another one of these?"

Byakuya watched her in uncertainty for a moment. Then he turned away and blushed.

School uniform: success.


End file.
